Sealed with a Kiss (Emily Series pt 3)
by AC1830
Summary: Adam and Emily are engaged but still have a rocky road to the wedding, until Jason Landry is finally dealt with. This is the final part to the Emily Series (Heart and Soul and Christmas Love). This sequel picks up the day after Christmas Love.
1. Chapter 1

Sealed with a Kiss

Chapter 1

The December sun quietly rose over the frosted Sierra Mountains, turning silver-white glitter into golden-rose colored gems. The early morning light was peeking through the parted curtains in Emily Carter's room at the Ponderosa ranch. She was awakened by the gentle light filling her room. Leaving the bed, she quickly donned her robe and slippers against the chilled air. After adding some wood to the heater and lighting the kindling, she moved to the window and pulled one curtain aside to take in the sunrise and view.

Mesmerized by what she saw, she stood for several minutes, not wanting to believe it was all real. Looking out over the meadows and distant mountains, Emily couldn't believe how beautiful Adam's home was. It was nothing like she imagined, but then she had hardly been outside any city for most of her life. It seemed unbelievable that this was only her first morning on the ranch. She and Adam had left Sacramento two days ago and had arrived at the Ponderosa yesterday just in time for the Ponderosa Christmas party.

The party was a sumptuous affair, fancier than anything she had ever attended, yet the atmosphere was light and friendly. She had so much fun meeting Adam's family and friends. She felt so welcomed she had forgotten she had only just met them all. Now she was just starting her first day of a three week stay that would last just into the new year.

Emily sighed as the sun broke over the mountains. It had been a fun party but it turned frightening near the end. Her former fiancé, Jason Landry, had appeared out of nowhere and attacked Adam. A fight ensued as Adam's brothers tried to subdue Jason, but Jason escaped and dragged Emily to a waiting carriage. Jason had plans to carry Emily away and do who-knew-what to her. She shivered at the memories of how Jason had hurt her over the summer. But Joe and Hoss had prevented Jason from getting far from the house. Now he was in the jail in town, waiting for charges to be filed.

She glanced down at her left hand – yes it was still there. Adam had proposed to her last night after everyone else had gone to bed. Emily held her hand up to the sunlight. The light danced all around the stones. She recalled Adam's words after he had placed the ring on her finger, "The sapphire is for the depths of our love, as eternally deep as Lake Tahoe. The two diamonds are for our eternal love, formed by fire and unbreakable by anyone. The gold is for the purity of our love, intertwined with each other." A smile crept across her face as she looked forward to seeing Adam very soon at breakfast.

A quiet knock on her door brought her out of her reflections. She crossed the room and opened the door a crack. Hop Sing bowed and spoke quietly. "Hop Sing prepare hot bath for Missy Emily, if okay? Just at end of hall. Hop Sing go fix breakfast. Ready at eight o'clock. Missy has plenty time to enjoy hot bath."

Emily thought for a moment then smiled. "Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you Hop Sing."

The cook bowed and smiled warmly then turned to go downstairs.

Emily closed her door. Her clock said she had an hour so she gathered her things and headed to the washroom. A nice soak was just what she needed to get ready for her first day with the Cartwright family.

Just before eight o'clock, Emily finished brushing her hair. She inspected herself in the full length mirror. She'd chosen a long-sleeved white blouse with an open neck so she could wear the silver heart pendant Adam had given her for her birthday in October. She also wore her favorite blue skirt which matched the sapphires in the pendant. She was nervous about wearing her long hair down but she didn't have time to put it up before breakfast.

She smoothed her skirt then headed for the door. She opened it and found Adam standing there with his hand poised to knock. Startled, she stepped back. "Oh, Adam, I didn't hear you knock."

"That's because I didn't get a chance." He smiled awkwardly. "Ready for breakfast?"

Emily stepped into the hall and looked at Adam. "Yes I am. Oh my, Adam your nose and cheeks! Is that what Jason did to you yesterday?" She reached up to touch his nose but Adam pulled his head away.

"It's pretty sore so I'll ask you not to touch. Dr. Martin said nothing's broken, just swollen and badly bruised. I'm afraid I'll look like a raccoon for a few days." He offered her his arm and headed to the stairs. Emily pulled back. Adam turned to see what the problem was.

"Adam is it alright if I don't have my hair put up? Your father is very kind but he seems so formal at times and certain protocols seem to be important to him."

Adam placed his hands on Emily's shoulders to calm her. "My dear, Pa does prefer we not be in our bed clothes for breakfast but he won't be bothered by the fact that your hair is down. In fact I much prefer it this way." He leaned in to kiss her forehead and ran his hand through her dark brown tresses at the same time.

Emily pulled away and barely tapped his bruised nose. "I believe we will be late to breakfast if we don't go down now." She headed down the steps and turned to see if Adam was following her. He tried to smile again but his swollen face made it difficult. He caught up with her and they descended the rest of the way together.

As they neared the table Ben, Hoss and Joe stood. Ben extended his hand indicating that she should sit beside Hoss. "Good morning Emily. Did you rest well last night?"

She sat down as Adam helped her with her chair. "Good morning Mr. Cartwright, Joe, Hoss. Yes I slept very well, thank you. The room is quite nice." Emily briefly glanced at Joe, noticing his cut and bruised face, and then she saw a bandage peeking out from under Ben's sleeve. She felt bad for their injuries due to Jason's temper. It just wasn't right, the pain Jason had left in his wake.

Ben offered to say the blessing, then they began passing the food around. Adam cleared his throat. "Um, could I have everyone's attention for a few minutes? I have something I'd like to say." Adam also called for Hop Sing to come out.

The platters were put down and everyone looked his way. Adam took a deep breath. "I have some news that I want to share with all of you. Last night, I asked Emily to be my wife and she accepted." There, he had said it. He looked at Emily who was smiling at him, and then he looked at his father. Ben looked a bit stunned but recovered as the news sank in. He stood and was immediately at Adam's side hugging him and shaking his hand. Joe and Hoss were whooping and slapping Adam on the back. They each took turns giving Emily a kiss on the cheek. Grinning broadly, Hop Sing disappeared into the kitchen and returned with six full champagne glasses. Ben passed them out then offered a toast to his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Adam, son, I'm beside myself with joy at this news but more so I am very pleased to welcome you, Emily into our family. To Adam and Emily, may you both be blessed with great joy in your marriage." Everyone raised their glasses to toast the engaged couple. Afterward, breakfast became a very animated meal with questions abounding from Hoss and Joe, wanting to know more about Emily and the plans for the wedding.

Adam cleared the air. "We just got engaged. We haven't had time to set the date or even decide where to hold the wedding. Emily and I will discuss it and let you know what we decide."

After breakfast Hoss and Joe headed out to check the cattle in the nearby pastures. Ben went to his desk to work on the books. Adam and Emily went to sit on the settee and talk about the wedding plans.

Ben watched the couple from his desk. He could see in their eyes and how they were around each other that they loved each other very much. He just wished Adam had been more open with his family about seeing Emily in Sacramento and her relationship with Jason Landry. He reckoned some of that might be explained now that Landry was in the Virginia City jail. He hoped there would be nothing more to spoil their happiness in the coming weeks.

Adam and Emily had moved over to the dining room table to begin making lists of things they needed to do for the wedding. After an hour Adam called his father over.

"Pa, Emily's just told me her father is coming here after Christmas. They haven't seen each other for over a year. He'll be here the same week that Theodore Watkins will be here. He's coming from New York City and Emily doesn't know when she'll be able to see him again, so we've decided to be married on New Year's Day. And we'd like to be married here in the house. What do you think?"

Ben sat down and thought about this for a minute. He looked at Adam and Emily with a most serious look. "That's about three weeks from now. Are you sure you don't want to wait until Spring? Take a little more time to plan everything out?"

Adam attempted to grin, despite his sore nose and cheeks. "No, Pa. We're sure. It'll be a small gathering. Emily only has two other friends she wants to invite from California. Maybe later in January we can have a larger party in town at the hotel to let the rest of the town celebrate with us."

Ben broke into a huge grin, and clamped his hand on Adam's arm. "I was only joking. You know that I'm fine with whatever you two decide. I better go let Hop Sing know we have a wedding coming up." He smiled at both of them then headed into the kitchen.

Emily was nervous and confused. "Adam, are you sure your father is okay with this? I don't want to make trouble for you or him."

Adam leaned toward her and held her hand. "My love, he is just fine with it. Trust me. You've only been here a day. You'll have plenty of time to get to know him. I can tell he adores you. You have nothing to worry about." He tilted her chin upward and kissed her lips. "Now let's see if we can finish the guest list before lunch."

As they went back to their task, there was a knock on the front door. Adam rose to answer it but Ben came from the kitchen and got there first. Adam and Emily stood nearby.

"Hello, Roy. Come on in. What brings you out this way on a Sunday?"

"Hello, Ben. Adam, Miss Carter. I assumed you wouldn't be in town goin' ta church after what happened yesterday, and I'm awful sorry for disturbin' your Sunday and all, but I need to talk to each of ya about what did happened. The boys here, Ben?"

"Hoss and Joe will be back soon. We'll be having lunch in about a half hour. You're welcome to stay."

"Thank ya, Ben. I'd be pleased to. I'd like ta get ta work on those statements iffn ya don't mind."

"Of course. Have a seat. I'll have some coffee brought out."

"Roy, how much are we going have to say about this? You were here yesterday; I thought you had all you needed to determine the charges against Landry."

"Well, ya see Adam, it's like this. Doc Martin helped me find the guests in town an' get their stories. But I need ta hear it all from you and Miss Carter as well as yer family. You all were the ones most involved, and I assume you and she will be pressing charges. I was outside when Landry arrived and all the fightin' started. Then I seen him take Miss Carter out and Joe came out yelling for everyone to saddle up. So I rode with 'em to find this Landry fella and Miss Carter."

Adam could feel Emily tense up beside him. At that point Ben brought coffee out for everyone.

Roy started with Ben's account of the events, then moved on to Adam and Emily. It was hard for Emily to recount everything because she wanted to hide from it all, but Adam's closeness and gentle encouragement helped her get through it. Ben watched Emily very closely. Knowing what Adam and Emily had shared with the family last night about Landry, Ben thought she was holding up pretty well. However, he sensed there was much more to her story than they had shared so far.

Once they finished, Roy began to lay out the list of charges for Landry. "Adam, here are the possible charges so far: trespassin' on private property, destruction of private property, assault and battery against you Adam. And the last one is kidnappin' of Miss Carter here. As it stands now, if Landry's found guilty of all the charges he's lookin' at about twenty years in prison. So what do you two want me ta do with him?"

Adam and Emily looked at each other for a few minutes, a form of silent communication happening between them. Finally, Adam spoke. "Roy there is some other information you need to know about Landry before we can make the decision about charges."

Emily laid her hand on Adam's to get his attention. "Adam if it's alright, I'd like to go to my room while you talk about this." Adam stood and walked her to the stairs. After he heard her door close he returned to the settee. At that point Hoss and Joe walked in, beating snow and dirt from their jackets.

"Pa, it's starting to snow out there. But Hoss doesn't think it'll amount to much."

They froze when they saw Roy sitting by the fire.

"Hey Roy. Whacha doin' out here?"

Ben spoke up. "Boys come on over and have a seat. Roy's here to get our stories about yesterday when Landry showed up. I expect he'll speak with you two in a few minutes. Adam was about to fill Roy in on some other information about Landry."

His brothers sat down and Adam began. "Roy, what I am about to tell you must stay in this room. You can use it to do your job of course but I ask that you not discuss it with anyone outside of the case, and that includes Dr. Martin, or your deputies. I'll tell Paul at a later date. Do I have your word?" He looked at each of his family as well to emphasize that they were included in the promise. Everyone verbally agreed.

"Thank you. Roy, Jason Landry has outstanding warrants for his arrest in San Francisco. He attacked Emily back at the end of July. It was a brutal attack with a knife which left scars on her arms. They are mostly gone at this time. The attack also left her emotionally traumatized. He had someone following her for some time and thereby found out about me. That prompted the attack in July. He threatened to kill me and make her watch if she had any contact with me. She withdrew completely in order to protect me. Pa, that's why I remained in Sacramento until November. She was responding to me and returning to normal, but I wanted to make sure she was fully recovered before I left for home. Theodore was taking care of her at his house and he invited me to stay there.

Adam closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, then got up to pace. "Roy, I'll give you the name of the detective who has been handling this case. He's been keeping an eye on Landry since he had moved eastward. What I want to know is how Landry made it back here and found us without us being notified by San Francisco police. I guess you'll need to coordinate with the detective to work out the charges and the jurisdiction. Emily and I will press charges for the attack here."

Adam stopped pacing and leaned on the sofa table. Ben stood up and made Adam take his seat while everyone absorbed all the information.

"Son, why didn't you tell us about this when it happened? We could have helped in some way."

"Pa, I only knew of the first attack on Emily just after I met her. When the second one happened, I had just discovered how violent Landry could be in his fights. She was attacked when I was on my way back to Sacramento on the ferry. That was the day before we left to come home. I didn't find out about it until after Hoss and I reached Sacramento in September after the cattle drive. At that point my focus was on Emily and I couldn't even register that I needed to tell you. I'm sorry but there was too much to have to sort out at the time."

Ben rested his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam, I'm not accusing you. I'm just sorry we couldn't do anything at the time to help. I see now how complicated the situation really is."

Adam looked up at his father, then over at his brothers. He could see they understood and wanted to help however they could. There was only compassion and concern in their expressions. He dropped his head and rubbed his neck. "Roy, what's the next step?"

"Well, reckon I'll draw up the charges for what happened yesterday. You and Emily will need to come in ta town ta sign 'em. Tomorrow I'll wire this fella in San Francisco and see what we need to do about that and let him know I have Landry in my jail. Then I reckon we wait till we can get it all sorted out. We'll hafta get a judge involved at some point. I'll let ya'll know when we reach the next step, whatever that turns out ta be."

Before anyone else could speak, Hop Sing announced that lunch was ready. Adam excused himself to go tell Emily. Everyone else went to the table to await the couple's return.

"Ben, Adam's got his self a right sweet girl there. You don't reckon there'll be an announcement coming out anytime soon, do ya?'

Ben fiddled with his coffee cup trying to avoid looking at Roy directly. "Well, Roy I think that will be up to Adam and Emily to say."

Just then Adam and Emily walked up and joined everyone for lunch. During lunch, Ben managed to send some signals to Adam that he needed to tell Roy about the engagement. While Hop Sing was serving dessert, Adam got Roy's attention.

"Uh Roy. I guess this is a good time to tell you our news." He took Emily's hand in his. 'Emily and I are engaged and plan to marry on January first. We'll hold the ceremony here and would be very pleased if you would attend."

Roy's grin couldn't have been any bigger. He took Adam's hand and started pumping it which caused the entire table to shake. "Well, I kinda suspected somethin' was up between you two but I didn't know it'd be so soon. Ben, you old dog, you already knew?"

"Adam told us this morning, Roy. He and Emily became engaged last night after the, uh, party."

"Well, you can count me in for the weddin'. I've known ya so long, ain't no way I'll miss somethin' as important as that."

Adam managed to extract his hand from Roy and cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we celebrate by having some of Hop Sing's apple pie?"

After lunch, Roy took Joe's and Hoss' statements then returned to town. As he rode off, he was still muttering to himself about Adam getting married.

Adam put his arm around Emily and looked at his family. "If he doesn't stop that muttering on the way, by the time he gets to his office, everyone will know about the wedding."

Joe looked at his brother with an impish grin. "And would that be a bad thing, brother?"

Adam took a swing at Joe as they all entered the house. "Welcome to the Cartwright family, Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On a cold afternoon, while everyone else relaxed around the fireplace, Adam and Emily continued to work on their wedding plans. Adam noticed that Emily was staring out the window more and more and becoming less focused on the planning. He saw it was snowing and that gave him an idea. He touched her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam. What did you ask me?"

"I didn't ask you anything. Sweetheart, we don't have to do all of this today. Let's take a break. Why don't you go sit by the fire and I'll put these papers away. I've got an idea for an activity you might enjoy."

"Please tell me Adam. What is it? Here let me help you so we can get to it more quickly."

"No, you go sit and I'll take care of everything. Give me about twenty minutes." He took her arm and pointed her toward the settee. Taking the hint, she obediently went over and sat down. Hoss immediately began chatting with her.

Adam put the papers on the sofa table then put his coat on and went outside. When he returned he called for Emily to come and bundle up. She quickly complied and Adam announced that they were going for a sleigh ride to the lake and they'd be back in about an hour.

Emily was mesmerized by the beauty surrounding her. The snow was barely falling but a heavy burst earlier had created a light coating on all the branches and the ground. There was enough icing to allow the sleigh to fairly float over the terrain. When they rounded a curve in the trail the lake came into view. Adam pulled the horse to a stop. He heard Emily take in a quick breath and he saw her eyes go wide with wonder. He had to admit to himself that the Ponderosa was wearing her finest gown this day.

Although the sky was silvery white with light snow falling, Lake Tahoe displayed the richest sapphire blue with shades of amethyst and emerald mixed in. There were diamonds all around as the soft afternoon light danced off the snow. It was truly the jewel of the Ponderosa.

Adam coaxed the horse and sleigh down the trail to a safer place to stop. There he and Emily snuggled up together under the furs and blankets and just watched the snowy scene play out across the lake.

Adam rested his head against Emily's and whispered into her ear, "What are you thinking, my love?" He stroked her hair and tiny snowflakes fell to the blanket around her shoulders.

Emily leaned against Adam and whispered back, "I am lost in the beauty of this place. There is so much to look at. The snow, the colors, the mountains – they all fill my thoughts. I am so relaxed, so at peace." She turned to look at him and saw warmth and understanding in his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about don't you? You know because this is your home, you're a part of all of this. It's inside you, isn't it? I can remember you having a look like you have now every time you spoke of your family and the Ponderosa. Now I understand."

She reached up with her gloved fingers to touch his lips. Adam pressed his lips against her fingers then moved them to away so he could lean down and kiss her lips. They held the kiss for several seconds until Adam pulled away and took Emily into his arms. He laid his cheek against hers and quietly spoke, "Yes, it is in me and I'm a part of this land. My love, I have to ask. Do you want to be part of this as well? To allow the Ponderosa to be inside of you? To live here with me as my wife, my lover, my best friend, my partner?"

Emily looked out across the land and the water. She recalled how she had felt the first time she had seen the Ponderosa, just a few days ago. She looked up at Adam and nodded. "I want to be a part of this because it is a part of you. That is all that matters to me, my darling. I love you and I will be by your side wherever you are."

They kissed again. Sensing that Emily was getting cold he turned the sleigh around and headed back to the house. He tried to let Emily off at the house but she insisted on staying with him as he took care of the horse and sleigh. As the sun began to set they walked arm in arm back to the house. Inside, they settled by the fire and sipped hot chocolate as Emily told the family about the beauty of the lake and the snowfall. Ben shared a knowing smile with Adam. Emily was now part of the family whether she knew it or not. She had fallen in love with his eldest son and she had fallen in love with his home. She was putting down roots with her heart and the Ponderosa was wrapping itself around Emily. This was home for all of them.

The next morning, Adam and Emily went to Carson City to shop for Christmas presents. Adam had some ideas on what Emily could buy for his father and brothers. They also stopped in a jewelry store to look for a wedding ring for Emily. As they looked she saw a man's ring she really liked. It was gold with engraved scrollwork in the band. She subtly had Adam look at it along with some other rings. She noticed he kept coming back to that one. Right then she knew she had to buy it for Adam. For herself, she had found a nice gold band that would match her engagement ring. While Adam was buying her ring she secretly asked the shop assistant help her buy Adam's ring. She slipped the package into her purse and went over to join Adam near the door. They left together and headed for the hotel to get some lunch.

After lunch they headed to Virginia City to meet with Roy. They needed to sign the papers to file the charges against Landry. On the way, Adam noticed Emily had become very quiet. "A penny for you thoughts. Did you not have a good time this morning?"

"Yes, Adam. I'm pleased we were successful in our shopping and I enjoyed every moment with you." She leaned into him as she wrapped her arm around his. "I'm just nervous about seeing Sheriff Coffee. I wish all this with Jason was over and we could just enjoy Christmas and planning our wedding. But I guess I'm being silly and petty. I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our time together by being sad or worried. It'll be over soon and then it will just be the two of us for a lifetime." She smiled at him and he drew her in for a long hug.

"I'm proud of you, Emily. You are getting stronger every day and taking your life back. I'm glad I can be a part of that. I love you."

"And I love you, Adam. Now let's go and get this over with so we can head home and have a wonderful dinner with your family." She kissed him lightly and snuggled against him for warmth. Adam flicked the reins to coax a little more speed out of the horse. In no time they arrived at Paul Martin's house.

"Adam why are we here? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I saw Paul's buggy in back and thought it might be a good time to tell him our news before we go see Roy. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course."

They left the carriage and walked up to the front door of the clinic. Adam held the door while Emily went inside.

Hearing the entrance bell ring, Doctor Paul Martin quickly finished washing his hands and walked down the hallway to the waiting room. He was surprised to see who was waiting for him.

"Adam. It's good to see you. Miss Carter."

"Hello, Paul. I noticed your buggy was here so Emily and I thought we'd stop by for just a minute. We're on our way to see Roy and file the charges against Landry. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, come into my office. It'll be more private there in case any patients come in."

Paul led the way down the hall. Once they were seated, Paul had to ask, "Adam how's your nose? You're not having any problems are you?"

"No Paul. Everything's fine. Actually we dropped by because Emily and I have something to tell you. We're getting married on January first and we would be honored to have you attend." Adam grinned when he saw Paul's face break into a wide smile.

Paul rounded the desk and shook Adam's hand and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Well, that is certainly a surprise and for once a very good reason for me to visit the ranch." Adam and Paul laughed at the inside joke. When Adam caught Emily's questioning look he explained that most of Paul's visits seemed to revolve around treating one Cartwright or another for sickness or injury.

"Adam I'd be proud to attend. Just let me know what time."

"We will Paul. It'll be a small wedding, just family and close friends. Later in January we'll have a reception here in town for more of our friends to attend. You're invited to that too. Well, we better be on our way to see Roy." Adam and Emily stood and moved into the hallway.

"Thanks for dropping by Adam, Emily. I'll look forward to the wedding."

"Paul why don't you come out for lunch soon? We can have more time to talk and you can get to know Emily a little better."

"Adam, I'd love to. How about Friday?"

"Friday it is. We'll see you then."

The men shook hands and Paul watched as the couple climbed into the carriage and drove down the street. Paul shook his head. He went back inside and decided to have a cup of coffee as he needed to let Adam's news sink in.

When the couple entered the Sheriff's office, Roy stood and greeted them. "Hello Adam, Emily. Have a seat right there. I've got the papers ready for you to sign. All you need ta do is read through 'em and make sure what they say is correct. Then sign on the bottom line."

Adam read through both papers then let Emily read them. She nodded that they looked correct. They signed them and handed them back to Roy.

"Is that all you need from us Roy?"

"I reckon so, Adam. I done sent the wire to that detective in San Francisco. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something. The judge will be here on Friday. He knows of the pending charges against Landry here. If I have the other information by then I'll bring it to him and see how he wants to proceed."

"Okay Roy. We'll just wait to hear from you. Thanks for all you've done on this."

"Ah, I ain't done much yet, 'cept to keep that monster in there from tearin' up my jail. I had to have Paul give him something to keep him quiet at night. All he does is make noise and yell about gettin' out. I'll be glad when he's outta my jail. He gives me the willies."

"I understand, Roy. We want it over soon as well." Adam proffered his hand. "We've got to go if we're going to be home before dark. Thanks again Roy."

"Sure thing Adam, Miss Emily. Ya'll be safe goin' home."

"We will, Roy."

As Adam escorted Emily out, there was a shout from the back room.

"Emily is that you? You better come here. I know you're there. I heard you talking. You get away from that man or I swear I'll kill you both! You hear me Emily? I swear it!" They could hear bars rattling and the deputy telling Landry to be quiet.

Emily stopped at the front door then suddenly turned and went into the cell area. She stopped a couple of feet away from the cell and stared at Landry.

"Jason, I wanted to tell you that I'm not afraid of you anymore. You have no control over me. We are no longer engaged and I want you out of my life."

He stood quiet for just a second then with the speed of a rattlesnake attacking its victim he reached through the bars and grabbed Emily's arm. He yanked her to the cell door and held her arm so tightly she couldn't move at all. Emily bit her lip to keep from crying out. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain she was in.

"I can break your arm in so many places right now you'll never be able to use it again. You'll never be rid of me, my sweet, never! I'll always be…." Suddenly he felt something hard poke him in the side and he heard the click of a pistol being cocked.

A deep, cold, quiet voice hissed, "You let her go right now or I'll splatter your insides all over this cell."

"Adam," came a warning from the Sheriff right behind him.

Landry slid his eyes toward Adam and saw cold fury in his face. He slowly released Emily's arm. Roy leaned in and pulled Emily away from the cell and toward the office.

"Adam, put your gun away. Emily's safe. Now come on outta there."

Adam held the gun to Landry's side for another second then slowly withdrew it and backed out of the area. He never took his eyes off Landry until the door to the cell area was closed. All that could be heard was Jason's maniacal laughter.

Adam put his gun away and spun around to glare at Emily. "What the …, what were you thinking? Emily you had no reason to go in there. That's just what he wanted." Adam grabbed Emily's arm and led her outside "Roy, I'm sorry about what happened in there. Let us know if you get any more information."

Adam helped Emily into the carriage then climbed in and snapped the reins hard against the horse. Neither of them spoke until they were well away from Virginia City. Adam had cooled off a bit. He chanced a glance at Emily. She was staring straight ahead with an angry and hurt expression on her face.

Once they were on the road to the Ponderosa, Adam pulled the carriage over and looked at Emily. "Can we talk about this?"

She sat as still as a statue. Just the occasional flare of her nostrils showed just how upset she was.

"Emily, you are a very bright and intelligent woman, but you are also young and a bit naïve."

She glared at him then looked away. He kicked himself mentally, _Ok, that wasn't the way to start._ He pressed on. "I love all those attributes about you. That's what makes you so interesting to me. You can carry on a deep conversation with me yet find joy in the simplest thing in life. But doing what you did back there was neither wise nor safe. Landry could have really hurt you. Why did you even put yourself through any of that? Why go in to see him? What good did it do? Landry's an animal and if you taunt him he's going to attack."

Adam finally ran out of words. He just didn't know what to say to fix this.

Emily turned on Adam then, her eyes full of hurt and dark with anger. "Do you actually think that's why I went in there, Adam, to taunt Jason? Well you must, since you seem to think I'm "young and naïve", or would you prefer "stupid"? I would prefer you ask me in a more respectful tone why I did what I did, rather than accuse me of being naïve and stupid."

She turned away from Adam and crossed her arms. He just sat there, stunned by her response. He snapped the reins and they rode in silence for the next hour. But silence outside does not necessarily mean silence inside the head. Both were thinking and rethinking all that had been said.

A short ways from the house Adam stopped the carriage again. He turned to Emily and spoke in a calm, quiet voice. "Emily I am sorry for yelling at you at the Sheriff's office and on the ride home. I don't understand why you went in to the cell area. Would you tell me?"

Emily sat for several seconds, a little out of spite to make Adam suffer a bit longer. She finally looked at him and spoke quietly but with an edge to her words. "Thank you for actually asking me rather than accusing me. I went in to see Jason because I wanted to let him know he no longer controlled me, that I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I know it was dangerous and my words probably wouldn't mean anything to him but I had to say them none the less."

Her tone softened and she took Adam's hand in hers. "I accept your apology. Adam you have been trying to help me overcome my fears with Jason and I felt this was my one chance to finally face him, to stand up to him. Then when I do what you want me to do you get mad at me and practically call me "stupid". She glared at him for emphasis.

Adam rolled his eyes upward, took a deep breath, and then looked back at Emily. "I'm sorry. When I saw him grab you I went crazy. I had one thought and that was to keep you safe."

Emily touched his cheek. "And I'm glad you did. I didn't realize I was standing close enough that he could reach me."

"But, I shouldn't have questioned you in front of Roy. I should have waited until we were on our way, and then asked you to explain why you went in to see him. I was worried about you and still angry with him for trying to hurt you again. And I took it out on you."

Emily looked down at her hands in her lap, and took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Adam that was a side I'd never really seen in you, when you came to my rescue. You were so cold and controlled. It frightened me a bit." She looked up at him with a gentle but concerned expression.

"I can get like that when someone I care about is in danger. I would never be that way toward you Emily. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

She studied his eyes and saw the honesty there. "I believe you Adam. I said I was frightened a bit, but I was also very relieved you were there to protect me."

Searching each other's faces for forgiveness they found they had nothing more to say. Emily scooted closer to Adam and he put his arms around her. They kissed deeply until Emily pulled away. "Shouldn't we save something for the honeymoon?" They both laughed and Adam readjusted the blankets over both of them. He clicked at the horse as he flicked the reins. They rode the last few miles to home at peace with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks, the Cartwrights stayed close to home. The judge was working with the prosecutor in California to work out the charges against Landry in both states. Roy promised to let them know as soon as things were settled and if there would be a trial in Virginia City.

The family had added some extra decorations for Christmas to the ones that had been up since the Christmas party, and Emily had persuaded Hop Sing to let her do some baking in his kitchen. If she hadn't already won over each Cartwright with her charm and wit, she definitely had them eating out of her hand, literally, with her baking skills. She even set Hop Sing to guard the door one day to keep Hoss from sampling the cookies before they had cooled.

Emily and Adam had gone riding several times. The weather had remained clear, though cold, so Adam took advantage of it to show Emily some of the more remote parts of the Ponderosa. He and Joe were also working on a surprise for Emily for Christmas which was just three days away. Joe was impatiently waiting by the barn as Adam and Emily had returned from a ride.

"Emily, why don't I take care of your horse and you can go in to warm up."

Emily looked a bit surprised at Joe's offer but accepted it. "Thank you, Joe. I'll make some hot cocoa for all of us."

"That sounds good, sweetheart. Joe and I won't be long." Adam gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The brothers led the horses into the barn. Joe closed the door after making sure Emily had entered the house. Adam already had Sport's saddle off and was brushing him down. He looked at Joe with eyebrows raised, waiting for his younger brother to fill him in.

"I spoke with Todd Baker again today. He's just not gonna come down on the price for that mare. He claims she's a still good brood mare and he doesn't want to lower the price because of that."

Adam sighed. "Joe that horse is beyond breeding and he knows it. He really doesn't want to sell her does he?"

"No Adam. I don't think he does. He's too attached to her. I can tell."

Adam kicked the stall wall, making Sport shift nervously. "Sorry boy. Calm down." Adam started to brush his horse again. He wanted to get Emily a good riding horse for Christmas and Todd Baker's mare was the best around.

"I'll go see him tomorrow. I'll see what I can do. Thanks for your help, Joe."

Adam finished with Sport and roughly put the tack way.

"Dammit, how hard can it be to find a good riding horse around here? I'm running out of time for this, Joe! I could have found one from those mustangs we rounded up last spring if the Army hadn't raised their quota and ended up taking the rest of the lot."

Joe looked up helplessly. He had finished with the horse and had begun to add feed and hay. He wasn't giving up either.

"Hey Adam, I might have one other option. Charlie told me Zach at the livery is selling a nice riding horse. Seems he got it at an auction."

Adam cocked an eyebrow, skepticism showing on his face.

"Joe, I doubt a horse from Zach would be the kind I'm looking for."

"But Adam, Charlie says it's a real good looking horse. He asked Zach to hang on to it till you could take a look. How about it? We could go tomorrow morning. If it's a good horse you're done. If not, we go see Todd. What have you got to lose?" This time Joe raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, daring Adam to say no. Adam chuckled. Joe was right.

"Why not?"

Joe jumped up and slapped his brother on the back.

"Great. Now let's go get that hot cocoa, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

As they walked to the house, Joe nudged his brooding brother. "Cheer up, Adam. We'll find a really good horse for Emily, just wait and see."

Adam smirked and shoved his brother into the house.

That evening after dinner, everyone relaxed in the great room around the fire. While changing to a new page in the Territorial Enterprise, Ben glanced around the room. Joe was reading Dicken's A Christmas Carol that he'd borrowed from Adam. Hoss was looking at a paper on ranch animals he'd gotten from a neighbor. Adam and Emily were engrossed in their game of chess, and from the looks of it Emily just might beat Adam.

The scene warmed Ben's heart and a smile slipped across his face. The last two weeks, though full of turmoil with Emily's former fiancé, had also been full of joy for him as well as Adam. He'd never seen Adam so calm – at peace was the way Hoss described it a few days ago. Emily had a calming effect on everyone, even Joe. She had adapted very well to their way of life, despite having lived in cities all of her life.

"Checkmate!"

The cry startled Ben out of his thoughts. He glanced across the room to see Adam with his head in his hands. Emily sat back in her seat and gloated over her victory.

"The loser fixes a cup of coffee for the winner. I'll take mine with cream and sugar please."

Adam, always the gentleman, stood, bowed to her in defeat and sauntered to the kitchen. Joe and Hoss couldn't resist making jabs about his loss. Adam turned back to the room, pointedly ignoring his brothers.

"Would anyone else like some coffee since I'm up?"

Joe and Hoss actively waved their hands in the air.

"Anyone at all? Pa?"

"Yes son, thank you."

Adam disappeared around the corner, ignoring his brothers' responses.

A few minutes later Adam returned with a tray containing a pot, five cups, cream and sugar. He set the tray on the low table and poured coffee for his father, his fiancé and himself. After smirking at Joe's and Hoss' hopeful looks, he sat once again at the chess table with Emily.

Joe and Hoss scowled and shrugged, and poured their own cups of coffee.

Emily broke the silence. "Is anyone going into town tomorrow?" She looked hopefully around the room.

Adam and Joe quickly exchanged glances, before Adam spoke up. "Yes, Joe and I are. We have some ranch business to take care of."

Emily was delighted. "Oh wonderful. May I ride along Adam, please? I want to check on the alterations to my wedding dress. Cora said she would have it ready this week."

"I guess it will be alright. We're leaving after breakfast."

Emily jumped up and scooted behind Adam. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, my darling." Afterward, she went to sit by the fire to chat with Joe.

Adam caught his father's eye and blushed a little after Emily's show of affection. Ben just nodded his acceptance, a smile dancing around his eyes.

The next morning, Adam, Joe and Emily arrived in Virginia City. Stopping at Cora's dress shop, Adam helped Emily out of the carriage.

"Emily, will an hour be enough time for you?"

"Yes, Adam. I just need to try the dress on. That's all. I'll wait for you here." She kissed him lightly and went into the shop.

Adam heard Cora greet Emily, and then the ladies broke into giggles and chatter. Shaking his head, Adam climbed back into the carriage and drove to the livery.

Joe rode with his feet up on the dash and winked at his brother.

"Better get used to it big brother."

"Get used to what?"

"Oh, the giggles and chatter, the visits to the dress shop, you know. That's life with a woman."

"Oh and what makes you such an expert, _little_ brother. You haven't even had a girl on your arm for most of this year."

Adam threw a raised eyebrow and smirk at Joe.

Joe sneered and shot back. "Ha-ha. Just wait and see if I'm right."

Adam brought the carriage to a stop in front of the livery. Joe hopped out and went in search of Zach before Adam could say anymore.

Adam wandered around the stalls and checked the corral. He didn't see any horses that looked 'promising', as Joe had said.

"Hey Adam, over here."

Adam turned and saw Joe over by Zach's house.

Zach held out his hand as Adam approached. "Morning, Adam."

"Hello, Zach." Adam returned the gesture. "So where's this horse Joe says I should see?"

"Right over here. When Charlie said you might be interested I moved her over to my own corral. I didn't want anyone else seeing her till you had a look." He turned and pointed across the corral toward some trees.

Adam and Joe saw the horse at the same time. Adam let out a low whistle. He glanced at Joe whose face looked like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Zach, she's a beauty. Well, Adam what do you think?"

Adam was taken with her but he knew looks could be deceiving on a horse.

"Zach, tell me about her. Where did you get her?"

"Well, that's a story. A ranch up by Reno when under and the bank was auctioning everything off. I heard they had horses so I went. I got a couple of good horses for the wagons I rent out. As I was leaving I saw this one. Strange thing, no one was bidding on her. The talk around was that she was trained for running, you know, racing. Everyone there was looking for ranch horses. Well, I just couldn't let her be put down so I bought her. Got her real cheap too. Figured I'd find someone to take her eventually."

Zach stopped to check his friends' expressions. Yep, they were as taken with her as much as he was.

"Wanna ride her? She's got a smooth gate. She came with tack but I don't think I'd call it a saddle. It's too small." Zach lifted the saddle up so the brothers could see it.

Adam and Joe had to laugh with they saw the English saddle. What memories that brought back to them.

"Sure Zach." Adam took the tack to the gate. "Does she have a name?"

"Oh, yeah. 'Starlight'. Reckon it's 'cause of her coloring."

Adam nodded. He called the horse to him and she responded quickly. Joe held her by the halter as Adam ran his hand over her back and legs. She was nearly as tall as Sport, well-muscled and had a broad chest. She was made for running that was clear. He walked around her and studied her form. She was black all over except for light patches on her rump, almost like an appaloosa. She had white socks and a thin white blaze.

Adam stroked her nose and scratched behind her jaw. She liked that as much as Sport did. "Hey girl. Starlight is a good name for you. Let's see how you handle a rider." He saddled her and mounted up. She stood calmly while Adam inspected her but once he was in the saddle, she immediately became alert and was ready to go. He rode her around the corral trying different movements with her. Finally, he took her out into the field and let her run. After half an hour he rode back to the corral and dismounted.

Joe and Zach just watched in amazement at how easily the horse and Adam had connected. "Your right, Zach, she is so graceful to watch. Don't think I've seen a horse move that smoothly at a gallop."

"I've ridden her Joe. She has a real smooth gate. You think Adam will buy her?"

Joe just smiled.

Adam unsaddled Starlight and released her into the corral.

Joe recognized his brother's expression. There was a glint in his eye that said he wanted the horse badly, but the rest of his face was stone. He was ready to negotiate.

"Zach, how much are you asking for the horse?"

"Well, two hundred fifty. That covers her keep for the last two weeks gives me a bit of a profit."

Despite Zach's experience with horses, Joe knew that he didn't realize just how good a horse he had there. The price was too low for a horse of her quality but he kept silent.

"Zach, I could take that price but not in good conscience. You're a good friend. She's worth a lot more than that. She's a thoroughbred and in very good condition. She's also young, I'd say between two and three years old. I'll give you five hundred dollars and ask if you'd keep her here till tomorrow."

Zach nearly fell over. "Adam I can't take that much from you. I don't think it's fair. I only paid a hundred for her at the auction." He scratched his chin and studied the horse while he thought. "I'll take three fifty and no charge for keeping her here. How's that?"

Adam broke into a smile and extended his hand. "You've got a deal."

They walked to Zach's office to get the bill-of-sale. When Zach handed the signed papers to Adam he had to ask. "Adam what are ya goin' to do with her? I mean you aren't looking to replace Sport are ya? He's got a lot of good years left."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "No, Zach. She's a gift for my fiancée, Emily."

"Your…what? You mean you're getting' hitched? Well I'll be. Just wait till that gets all over town. There'll be a lot o' broken hearts. Congratulations. And you got yourself a fine gift for your lady too."

Adam shook Zach's hand and thanked him.

Before leaving the livery, Adam glanced back one more time to see the mare. As he flicked the reins he looked at his younger brother. "Thanks, Joe."

Joe put his feet on the dash, tipped his hat over his eyes and smiled as they rode back to the dress shop.

Emily had tried on her wedding dress and was very pleased with the changes. It was her mother's dress but needed to be altered to fit Emily. Cora had removed a section of the neckline to open it up and added lace to the bodice. The skirt had lace and pearls on it and swept back into a short train. After Emily picked out some long gloves to wear since the sleeves were short, Cora boxed the dress up for Emily. They were finished in thirty minutes. Emily asked Cora to hold the dress while she went to the jewelers a few doors down the street.

Emily entered the jewelry shop and asked for a watch that was being held for her. The clerk unwrapped it and laid it in Emily's hand for her inspection.

"It's perfect. You did a wonderful job with the inscription." It was a silver pocket watch she had seen when she and Adam had purchased their wedding rings. Emily knew Adam's current watch had been given to him by his father after he graduated from college. It still worked well but it was quite worn. She thought he might like a new one to wear on special occasions. The inscription said, " _To my heart and soul. EC to AC_ ". The clerk boxed it up and handed it to Emily. She thanked him and made her way back to the dress shop.

After arriving back at the shop, Emily still had some time before Adam would pick her up so she spent it looking at hats and fabrics. She planned to let Cora make her a travel suit. Emily and Adam had agreed to spend a few days away in January but he was going to take her to Boston and New York in March as a belated honeymoon. Cora had offered to make her some new dresses for the trip. Emily just couldn't contain her excitement for the upcoming wedding and her new life with Adam. As she tried on different hats, she kept a watchful eye for Adam.

Through the window, Emily saw Adam coming up the street. She went to the counter to pick up the box containing her wedding dress. While she waited for Cora to retrieve the box from the back room, some other ladies entered the shop. They were chattering quite loudly about someone in town. Emily did her best to ignore them but the volume of their voices made it nearly impossible.

"Millie, I just can't believe the nerve of that man! How can he lead so many young ladies on, thinking they have a chance with him, then he goes off and finds one from Sacramento of all places. Those Cartwrights have no shame. They think no one here is good enough for them."

"I agree, Prudence, but you won't believe what my brother Tommy just told me before we came here. He saw Adam at the livery and he was talking to Zach about how he was going to marry that girl. She's hardly been here two weeks from what I've heard and now they're getting married. And I heard it's really soon too. Now you know what that means don't you?"

Prudence put her hand to her mouth in shock. "No, well I never! She must be a brazen hussy. I bet she's after his money, and then she'll be gone in no time. You just mark my words."

Millie leaned in close to Prudence. "And Connie told me that the man the Sheriff's got in jail is that girl's former fiancé. He tried to get her back at the Cartwright Christmas party. Connie was there and saw the whole thing. He punched Adam Cartwright in the face and grabbed her. The place was in shambles when it was all said and done."

"Well, if Adam Cartwright is that kind of man then I say good riddance. We don't need any of our young ladies marrying him."

After their sordid, and ill-informed, conversation the two women finally started their shopping. But the damage was done. Emily was visibly shaken and near tears when Cora returned. Cora had been able to hear bits and pieces of the gossip but not enough to realize who those two were talking about. Now she knew.

"Oh dear Emily. You heard every word. Well don't you believe a bit of it. Those two ninnies over there are the town's worst gossips, especially if it has anything to do with the Cartwrights. There, there dear. Here's your package. Now I put a little something in there as a gift from me. I want you to have something very special to wear that night, if you know what I mean. Now go on. I'll deal with these two. You go meet your man. I see him just outside. Go on now."

She handed the box to Emily and turned her toward the door. Before Emily moved, Adam walked in. He moved toward Emily at the counter. His entrance got the attention of Millie and Prudence. He greeted Cora and seeing Emily was upset inquired what had happened. Cora nodded her head toward the other two women and Adam immediately understood. He smiled his thanks at Cora and made a rather big show of affection to Emily in hopes of cheering her up.

"Come Emily. We're going to meet Joe for lunch then go see the pastor about the wedding date. I have a surprise for you too. That should put a sweet smile on your face, my love." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Emily smiled weakly and gave Adam a hug. He put one arm around her and the box under the other arm. They walked to the door but not before turning toward Millie and Prudence. With a wink he tipped his head and smiled. "Good day ladies."

The two gossips just couldn't believe what they'd seen. That was Adam Cartwright's new fiancée in the shop and they didn't even know it. They began following the couple but before they got very far Cora put them in their place.

"I seem to recall Pastor Dave's sermon a few weeks ago and one verse really stuck in my mind: _'_ _When words are many sin is not absent, but she who holds her tongue is wise.'_ She looked straight at the two women when she said it, then turned back to Adam and Emily. "Have a very nice day you two. And Merry Christmas!"

Adam smiled broadly with deep dimples. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Cora."

They left the shop and turned toward the hotel for their lunch date. Millie and Prudence huffed and, holding their noses in the air, left Cora's shop and headed in the opposite direction. Cora went back to her sewing, a broad smile lighting up her face.

After an enjoyable lunch with Joe and Adam, Emily was feeling much better. They told her all about the problem with gossips and the Cartwright family, and that Millie and Prudence were two of the worst. They had a good laugh when Adam told Joe how Cora had put them in their place, at least for that moment. After lunch Adam and Emily met with Pastor Dave Calhoun to confirm the date and time for the wedding. Before heading out of town, Adam stopped at the bakery and bought a box of Emily's favorite chocolates. That brightened her day immensely. She shared them with Joe and Adam but managed to save a few for Hoss and Ben when they arrived home. Emily went to bed that night even more confident she had made the right decision in accepting Adam's proposal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas Eve had finally arrived on the Ponderosa. After a fine breakfast, Emily found herself alone in the family room. It seemed that everyone had 'errands' of one type or another to do. She sat by the fire, staring at the flames and feeling a little wistful. Hop Sing padded in silently and stood by Ben's red chair.

"Why Missy seem sad today? It's good day to celebrate. Family be back by lunch time then you go with boys to get greenery for house."

Emily looked up to see Hop Sing's compassionate eyes and smile. "I'm not sad, Hop Sing. Just wishing my father was already here instead of arriving the day after tomorrow. I'd love to share Christmas with him."

"Hop Sing understand. Family important at Christmas." He reached for her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Keep busy and have no time for sad thoughts. We make pies while family gone. No need have guard at door."

Emily couldn't help but smile. Hop Sing seemed to always know the right thing to do and say. For the next three hours they baked pies and cookies for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. The air was filled with intoxicating scents and sounds of laughter emanated from the kitchen when the Cartwrights returned for lunch.

Joe was the first to put his gear away and went to the fireplace to warm up. "Hop Sing we're back. When's lunch?"

"Hey, I smell some good smells. I bet we're havin' pork and potatoes fer lunch. Mmm-Mmm. Hope lunch is ready soon or I'm gonna raid the kitchen." Hoss leaned into the dining room with his nose in the air trying to catch every good smell he could.

"Boys, leave Hop Sing alone. Lunch will be out soon. Let's wash up." Ben headed upstairs to do just that.

Adam watched his father and brothers go upstairs then he headed into the kitchen. What he saw amazed him. Emily was covered in flour from head to toe and helping Hop Sing with securing some of the pies before Hoss, or anyone else, could find them. She saw Adam at the door and smiled. "We'll have lunch on the table in a few minutes. Hop Sing, I better clean up then I'll help you get the food on the table."

Hop Sing smiled and nodded once then continued hiding the pies. Emily walked with Adam upstairs. "Hop Sing is really amazing. I was missing Papa this morning but he asked me to help in the kitchen and we had the best time. He really is full of wisdom and comfort." She looked at Adam and stopped talking after seeing his grin. "What's so funny?"

Adam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite her bedroom door. "You are funny. You are covered head to toe in flour, you have discovered the treasure of Hop Sing and you're smiling to beat the band. I'm just enjoying it and trying hard not to take you in my arms right now and give you a passionate kiss."

He suddenly pushed away from the door and stepped toward her. Emily placed her hands on his chest and held him at arm's length while whispering to him. "As much as I'd like that, Adam Cartwright, you just behave yourself. We have one more week then you can give me as many passionate kisses as you like." At that she backed into her room and closed the door.

Adam chuckled as he headed to his room. Joe popped out of his room and caught sight of Adam and started giggling. "You better not let Pa see you like that." Joe poked his brother in the chest and continued down the hallway. Adam looked after him then down to his chest. There were two very white, powdery hand prints in the middle of his very black shirt. Eyes wide Adam quickly ducked into his room before anyone else saw him.

After a hearty lunch of pork roast, mashed potatoes, green beans and bread, Emily and the boys headed out in the wagon to gather some fresh greenery. They planned to hang it in the family room then sit by the fire to string, and eat, popcorn until dinner time.

Two hours later they rode into the yard singing carols and trying to catch some snowflakes. It had just started to snow on their way home. Emily was hoping for a white Christmas. As the last carol ended, Hoss pulled the team to a stop.

"Hey, anybody know whose carriage that is?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to watch a ranch hand lead a horse and carriage down to the lower barn.

Joe spoke first. "That looks like one of Zach's from the livery. Guess we have company."

Adam, Joe and Emily climbed out of the wagon and gathered up the greenery. Hoss joined them as they all walked to the house. Another hand came out to take care of the team and wagon.

Since his hands were empty, Hoss opened the door and went inside followed by the others.

Three gentlemen stood as the brothers and Emily walked in. Ben put a finger to his lips indicating his sons needed to remain quiet. Adam nodded and took the greenery from Emily. She thanked him then turned to face the room as she began to remove her coat. She never made it past the first button.

She caught sight of one of the two visitors and screamed. Bursting into tears she ran to him and fell into his arms. "Papa!" It was all she could manage to say through her tears.

Strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. Her father stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth. The brothers gathered around and everyone waited until Emily had calmed down. Finally she shifted to look at the family but never left her father's arms.

"I'm sorry for such a display." She tried to dry her eyes with a handkerchief her father had given her.

Ben quickly reassured her it was okay. "Emily there's no need to apologize. We knew it was going to be quite a shock for you. Why don't we all sit down and begin some introductions." Adam pulled up a couple of chairs for him and Joe while Hoss headed toward the hearth.

After everyone was seated, Emily looked around. She had just realized there was another guest she knew as well. "Theodore! What is going on? Why are you and Papa here two days early?"

"My dear before I explain, perhaps we should have some introductions as Ben has suggested?"

"Oh, of course. Theodore Watkins and Papa, this is Ben Cartwright, Adam's father, and his brothers Joe and Hoss. Papa this is Adam, my fiancé." She reached out and took Adam's hand. "Everyone this is my father, Henry Carter, and my boss and mentor Theodore Watkins."

Once everyone settled down again, it was Henry who began the explanation. "My transportation proved to be quite efficient. I arrived in San Francisco four days ago." Seeing the puzzled look on his daughter's face he amended his statement. "Perhaps I should back up a little bit. My dear, I have been in contact with Theodore ever since your letter to me last November. He confirmed all that had happened to you over the summer." He tightened his arm around Emily.

"I planned to come early and spend some time with Theodore before coming here. We both agreed to move our visit here up a few days. Theodore wired Mr. Cartwright to see if it would alright for us to come before Christmas. It was so we made our travel arrangements. We agreed to keep this a secret from you. I hope you can forgive me for that." He tweaked her nose and kissed her forehead.

Emily leaned into his shoulder and looked at Theodore. "How can I not? This surprise has made me the happiest girl on earth."

Hop Sing brought out coffee for everyone and announced that dinner would be ready in a couple of hours.

After an hour of visiting, Ben suggested that Theodore and Henry might like to retire to their rooms to settle in before dinner. Theodore was taking the downstairs guest room and since the brothers also new about the surprise, Joe had graciously agreed to move in with Hoss for the duration of the visit so that Henry could take Joe's room.

After hugging Theodore, Emily escorted her father upstairs to show him his room. He was pleased to learn it was next door to Emily's.

Having already changed for dinner, Emily now sat on her father's bed as he unpacked. "This reminds me of all the times you sat on my bed at home whenever we packed to travel. Of course you've grown a lot since then." Henry closed a drawer and went to sit beside his daughter. He took her hands in his. "After getting your letter then hearing from Theodore that it was all true, my heart nearly broke in two. I truly didn't know what I would find when I arrived here. Theodore assured me that you had recovered and that Adam had a lot to do with that. I am impressed with him and his family. I hope I have some time to get to know my future son-in-law before the wedding."

"Oh, Papa. I'll make sure that you do. If we don't get too much snow perhaps you and he can go see some of the Ponderosa. I'm so happy you're here for Christmas. I just can't believe it." She hugged him afraid to let go. Henry returned the hug with just as much emotion.

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Henry, it's Adam. Dinner is about ready."

Emily got up and opened the door. She took Adam's hand and pulled him into the room.

Henry watched the subtle reactions between the two and knew this was going to be a union that would last. He stood and proffered his hand to Adam. "Adam, I want to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter during those awful months and I want to welcome you to our family. I hope I will have time spend with you this coming week."

At the mention of summer a shadow briefly crossed Adam's face but was gone. However, not before Henry caught sight of it. Adam smiled and shook Henry's hand. "I'd be glad to show you around the Ponderosa. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

Emily put her arms around each of the men and guided them to the stairs. Downstairs they gathered with the rest of the family around the table for a sumptuous Christmas Eve feast.

Christmas Day dawned bright and frosty. There was a light covering of snow that glittered in the early morning sun. After the stock was cared for everyone gathered in the dining room for a light breakfast. As they rode to town for the Christmas service at the church, they sang hymns and carols. The lesson and hymns brought back memories for Emily of her childhood with her parents. She recalled the midnight services they would attend at a small church near their house. She would skip home ahead of them chasing her shadow in the lamplight. She remembered being enthralled with the story of the Christ child and the wonder of Christmas. She also spent the walk home looking for the bright Christmas star.

As the last song began, extra candles were lit throughout the church. Adam gently touched her arm and whispered, "Are you alright?"

She realized her eyes were a bit misty. She nodded and whispered back, "I'm fine. Just some childhood memories." She smiled at him and joined in on _Silent Night_.

As they walked out of the building, she put her arm in his and spoke so no one could hear, "You sang _Silent Night_ when you proposed, and we danced around the room. Do you remember?"

He put his arm around her and kissed her hair. "Of course I remember. And I'd do it again but the house is too full." When she looked up at him he winked at her and his dimples deepened in a sudden grin.

Ben called for them to hurry since it looked like more snow was on the way and he was anxious to get home before it hit.

When they arrived home Hop Sing had a large Christmas dinner prepared. Everyone ate until they felt they might burst. Many past family Christmas stories were shared. After dessert, Ben offered a toast to their friend and 'the best cook in the territory'. Hop Sing smiled and bowed, pleased with his wonderful 'family'.

At that point, Joe couldn't take the delay any longer. "Pa, can we please open presents now? I'm about to go crazy."

Everyone laughed and Ben nodded for everyone, including Hop Sing, to adjourn to the living room to open presents.

After all the presents were opened, Adam stood and walked to the credenza. Emily turned to see what he was doing but he fussed at her and told her not to look. She complied with a bit of a pout on her face.

Suddenly, Adam was behind her. He reached over her and placed a rather oddly shaped package into her lap. She tipped her head back to give him an upside down curious look then began to open the gift. Puzzled she pulled out a new bridle. It was black leather adorned with silver studs. On the studs on either side of the top cross strap she noticed her initials – EC.

She quickly stood and ran around the settee to hug Adam. "Oh, Adam it's beautiful. I really love it. Thank you." She kissed him before he had a chance to remind her that there were lots of people in the room. He gently pushed her away and caught his breath. "Um, actually, there's more. You have to put your coat on so you can see more of your gift."

Emily just stared at him. Adam took her arm and led her to the door to get her coat. Once she was ready, he led her outside. More snow had fallen so they picked their way carefully to the barn. Everyone else followed them into the barn and Hoss closed the door.

Adam spoke quietly. "Emily, my love, that new bridle goes with this new saddle. Also, if you have new tack then you should have a new horse. I wanted you to have a reliable horse but also one that you could call your own. Emily, meet Starlight." He turned her around to face the black horse. The only sound in the barn was made by the horses themselves.

Emily looked between Adam and the horse several times before it began to sink in. She began to shake and waver. Adam quickly put his arms around her and held her till she stopped crying and could stand on her own. He told Emily the story about Starlight and helped her stroke the horse's nose and blaze. After a few minutes Emily and Starlight had connected and Adam just stood back to watch the bonding take place.

Aware that everyone was getting cold, Joe tapped Adam on the arm and silently indicated that they all needed to get back to the house. Adam nodded. He said he and Emily would be there in a few minutes. Once the barn door was closed, Adam put his arm around Emily and quietly spoke to her so he wouldn't startle the horse. "Well, do you like her?"

She turned to him. "That's a rather silly question. Adam I love her. I'm overwhelmed. I can't believe you bought a horse for me. I've never had a gift this…this…special." She was trying hard not to say 'expensive'. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sweetheart, I know you think the horse is an extravagant gift, but you're worth it. Plus you do need a good horse and Starlight fills the bill. I love you very much. I will do anything for you and you are worth more to me than any gift I could possibly give you."

At that he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands slowly slid down her back to draw her body closer to his. She didn't resist. The curves of her body fit perfectly into his. They stayed that way for some time until a black velvety nose nudged them apart. The couple laughed and patted Starlight on the nose. Adam wrapped his arm around Emily and led her out of the barn. As the snow wafted down around them they made their way slowly back to the house, arms around each other; her head leaning against his shoulder.

Flames jumped and leapt in the oversized fireplace as the kindling snapped and popped. Henry Carter found it to be cheery and restful after a day of celebration and joy. He sat by the warm fire, elbows on the arms of Ben's chair and fingers steepled in front of him. He had a lot to ponder since his arrival the day before.

Henry's reunion with Emily had gone quite well. They'd managed to get some time alone to catch up. He was pleased to see her spark and enthusiasm back despite the awful attack last summer. Henry noticed how her face glowed anytime she mentioned Adam or his family.

The Cartwrights – Henry reflected on this family of four men who so openly welcomed two strangers for the Christmas holiday. He had been welcomed by Theodore Watkins, and now the Cartwright family - men who had taken in his only child and watched after her.

And what of Adam? His daughter would be married to this man in just one week. Henry had been observing Adam and Emily. They certainly had a spark between them, but as a father Henry felt he knew nothing about this man. Yes, Adam was cordial, friendly, caring toward Emily. Henry thought about Adam's demeanor. He carried himself well, with great confidence, but what about his background, his ability to support Emily? Emily had said he was educated back East and he worked the ranch alongside his father and brothers. She also said he and his brothers would inherit the ranch one day.

Henry was hoping for a time to talk with Adam privately, to get to know him before the wedding. He was concerned for his daughter in regards to this Landry fellow and Henry wanted to hear Adam's side of the summer incident. And now he had just learned that Landry had come to the Ponderosa and tried to kidnap his daughter. Henry let out a loud breath. "Who is this man who endangers my daughter?"

"I assume you're speaking about Jason Landry."

The deep voice startled Henry. He looked up to see Ben standing at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in his night clothes.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop or intrude. I couldn't sleep and thought I'd have a touch of brandy. Would you like to join me?"

Ben's warm smile brought a comfort to Henry's troubled thoughts.

"I'd be pleased to join you."

Ben brought the decanter and two glasses to the table by the fire. He poured the drinks then settled into the blue chair and stared at the fire.

"It's been a long day Henry. I think having you here made Emily's Christmas complete."

Henry chuckled. "I'm not sure if it was me or the exquisite horse your son gave my daughter. I'm thinking she can't take anymore grand surprises." His smile made his gray eyes twinkle.

Ben laughed along with him and raised his glass, then drank from it. "Leave it to Adam and Joe to find a thoroughbred in these parts."

"Your sons do know good horse flesh. She's a real beauty."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"Henry, is it the excitement of the day that has kept you up or is something on your mind?"

Henry finished his brandy and stood up to warm his hands by the fire.

"Ben, as a father perhaps you can understand my position. My daughter is about to marry a young man about whom I know virtually nothing. And on top of the trouble last summer, this Landry showed up here, assaulted your son and tried to kidnap my daughter. That's quite a lot for a father to deal with all at once."

Henry poured himself another drink and sat down heavily in the chair. Ben could see how troubled this man was and hoped his next words alleviate some of his concerns.

"Henry, as a father I certainly can understand your situation. I've only known Emily a few weeks and found out about Landry when he intruded on our party. Perhaps if you'll tell me what kind of information you seek I can help you."

"First, tell me what happened to her with Landry. Your ranch is quite isolated. How did he make it this far?"

Ben set his glass down and crossed one leg over the other as he began to speak. He told Henry everything about the party and what happened when Landry showed up as well as afterwards concerning Landry's arrest and possible extradition to San Francisco of the other outstanding charges.

"So, the trial that's in two days is only for the events that occurred here? That man needs to face the charges in San Francisco! He severely harmed my daughter and threatened to kill her. I want to see justice served! When will he be tried in California?"

"It will depend on how this trial turns out. The judge is aware of the warrants for San Francisco. The prosecutor there has agreed to let this trial proceed, and then extradite Landry to California. If he's found guilty in both states, he'll serve both sentences in California. Adam and Emily are going to meet with our attorney, Hiram Wood, in the morning. I'm going with them. You're welcome to join us, Henry."

"Thank you, Ben. I certainly would."

Both men remained silent for a while longer. Henry stood and stretched. "Well, Ben, I think that brandy is doing its job. Thanks for answering my questions. I guess I'll turn in now. I enjoyed the brandy very much. I'll bid you good night." Henry paused at the landing and turned. "It's my hope to see that man, if you can call him that, behind bars where he can't hurt anyone else." With that he went upstairs.

Ben waited until he heard Henry's door close before he stood to bank the fire and put the brandy away. Slowly, he made his way upstairs to his own room; Henry's last thoughts echoed in his mind. The brandy was working on him too and he hoped it would calm the turmoil he had over the upcoming trial. He needed a good night's rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiram Wood maintained his usual calm exterior but inside his patience was gone. He was ready to tell Henry Carter to leave his office. Hiram was used to Ben's outbursts when he didn't like the news, but this man was preventing any civil conversation from taking place. In addition, he was upsetting his own daughter more than was necessary.

"Mr. Carter, I must ask you to be seated and remain quiet so we can finish this meeting. If you can't do that, I will have to ask you to leave."

"I will not remain quiet. Emily how can you go through with testifying after all that man did to you? It's not right you should be put on the stand and possibly humiliated in front of the entire town. I will not allow it! Your written testimony is enough to convict him, especially with all the other witnesses that night at the party." He took her hand in his and pleaded with his eyes for her to listen.

"Papa, please sit down. I know this is difficult, but Adam and I only have this time to prepare for tomorrow. Jason refused to plead guilty so we have to go through this. I wish it was all behind me. I'm so sick of it all, but this will be the end. Then finally Adam and I can go on with our lives. Papa, please just sit and let us finish this." After her father reluctantly sat down, Emily reached for Adam's hand for reassurance.

"Mr. Wood, please continue."

"Miss Carter, as I was saying. You will need to testify in order for the kidnapping charges to hold. I want you to realize Mr. Landry's lawyer will probably bring up your engagement to Mr. Landry. He will go after your character. Please refrain from any outbursts." He looked pointedly at Adam. "That is what they want to happen. They will be playing on your fear and anger. You must not give it to them."

Emily nodded but her eyes showed how worried she was to go through with the trial. Adam rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hiram, do you think it would be possible for Emily and me to wait in the judge's chambers until she has to testify? I'd like to keep Emily away from the crowd as much as possible."

"Adam that is a wise request. Let me speak to the judge. Will you be in town for a while?"

"Yes, we have some errands to run. We'll be here until after lunch."

"That's fine. Come see me before you leave town. I'll have an answer by then."

Everyone stood as Adam and Hiram shook hands.

Out on the street, Ben and Adam discussed the errands. Henry pulled Emily aside.

"I'm sorry about my outburst in there, but I am very worried about all of this."

"I know, Papa. I am too but in some ways it's easier than when Jason was free and I never knew when or where he might show up. Adam will be with me the entire time as will a deputy. It should all be over tomorrow. Mr. Wood says we have a very strong case. We can't lose. Now let's just enjoy our time in town, alright?" She smiled at her father with her big blue eyes which melted the rest of Henry's tough exterior. He could never refuse his daughter when she had that look.

Ben headed to the bank to handle some Ponderosa business. Adam and Emily had several places to go in preparation for the wedding on Sunday. Henry tagged along for a while then decided to explore the town by himself. They all agreed to meet at the hotel for lunch by noon.

After walking around and seeing the various shops and saloons, Henry found himself outside the Sheriff's office. He decided to go inside and speak to the Sheriff. As the door closed behind him he saw someone else being escorted to an area at the back of the office. Once the man was inside, the Sheriff turned around and saw his visitor.

"Howdy, I'm Sheriff Coffee. Can I help ya with somethin'?"

Henry moved forward. "I'm Henry Carter, Emily Carter's father. I think we met a couple of days ago when I came in on the stage."

Roy looked at the man in front of him for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I believe you're right. You came in with another gentleman from Sacramento. Well, it's mighty good to see you ag'in, Mr. Carter. Have a seat and tell me what I can do for ya."

"Well, my daughter and Adam Cartwright just finished a meeting with Mr. Wood, their attorney. They were discussing the trial tomorrow and Emily's testimony. What I'd like to know Sheriff is why any of this has to happen. How can that Landry fellow not be guilty with all the witnesses there are to the events?"

"Well, now Mr. Carter, that's a mighty good question. Ya see I was there at that party too. The evidence is overwhelming and I've done my best to convince Landry ta plead guilty but he ain't havin' none of it. He claims he's in the right an' he has a right to a trial to prove it." Roy just shook his head. "I can't figure him out but I gotta do what the law requires. I do hate it fer your daughter, as if she ain't been through enough already."

Henry nodded. "I'm at a loss to understand it too. Emily mentioned that a deputy will be with her. Is that really necessary?"

"It's just a precaution. Landry's a dangerous man. I'll have him under heavy guard and handcuffed good when we move him ta the courthouse t'morrow. Don't ya worry any. Your daughter'll be quite safe from the likes of' him." Roy pointed his thumb toward the doors where Henry saw another man go.

"I saw you take a man back there when I came in. That wasn't Landry was it?"

"Him? Oh no. He's Landry's fightin' agent. He just got in ta town and wanted to see Landry. I got a deputy back there keepin' an eye on ever'thing."

'Well, Sheriff, I thank you for your time. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at the courthouse. Thank you for doing what you can to keep my daughter safe."

"Just doin' my job, Mr. Carter. Don't you worry. This'll all be over by t'morrow and I'll soon have Landry headin' back ta California."

The two men shook hands. After Henry left, Roy went back to the cell area to retrieve Landry's visitor. He'd had enough time to visit. Roy wanted to keep Landry isolated now till the trial in the morning.

He opened the door and told the man it was time to go. The man agreed willingly. He looked at Landry as he headed through the door. "Don't you worry none, boy. Everything's going to turn out fine tomorrow."

Growing impatient, Roy motioned for the man to leave. He and his deputy missed the sly smile on Landry's face and the slight glimmer of light on something metallic in Landry's hand. Landry went back to his cot and stretched out. He muttered to himself as he slid the knife and pick under his mattress, "Yes indeed, it will all turn out just fine tomorrow." He let out a low, quiet chuckle.

Virginia City was alive with excitement the next morning. Everyone in town seemed to fill the streets waiting for the courthouse doors to open. Once word had gotten out that Landry had attacked a woman, and that the woman was Adam Cartwright's fiancée, no one was going to miss this trial. Roy had deputized about twenty more men, half to stand watch at the courthouse and half to help him move his prisoner to the courthouse. Emily, Henry and Theodore arrived with the Cartwrights about an hour before the trial. Ben led them in by a back road to the back of the courthouse. It had been arranged for them to enter that way so they could avoid the crowds out front. Zach and a couple of boys stood by to take their horses and carriage to the livery.

Roy began moving his prisoner down some back streets until they had to enter the main street to the courthouse. With deputies leading the way, the onlookers cleared a path to the side door that led straight to the courtroom. Hecklers were in abundance as insults were hurled at Landry.

Landry was surrounded by several deputies. Roy was right beside him and had his gun trained on Landry for good measure. Just as they entered the alley way, Adam and Emily were coming up the other end of the alley, with the rest of the family right behind them.

Both parties came within ten feet of each other when pandemonium broke out. After using the pick his agent passed to him, Landry broke out of his handcuffs and rushed toward Adam. He had fire in his eyes and was yelling all manner of threats. Before Adam could fully react, Landry plowed into him, piercing Adam's left arm with a knife. Adam collapsed under the impact of Landry's body. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and his hand began to tingle. Struggling to get out from under Landry, Adam managed to grab hold of the knife-wielding hand if only to deflect it away from his own neck. Adam rolled his body and was able to get his right hand free enough to loosen the derringer he had up his sleeve. The pistol dropped into his hand and he fired. Suddenly, everything went black and he found he couldn't breathe.

The single gunshot brought everyone else back to their senses and a deputy ran to the bodies. Emily, held back by her father and Theodore, fought to get free. She needed to get to Adam. The deputy looked up and exclaimed to anyone who was listening, "He's dead!"

Emily screamed and surged forward. "No, Adam! No!" She fell down beside him and shoved Landry aside. There was blood all over Adam's chest. Emily took his face in her hands and pleaded with him to wake up, to look at her. Sobbing with violent heaves she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Joe and Hoss, though tormented by the bloody sight of their brother on the ground, worked to keep the onlookers at bay. Roy managed to get Landry moved away so Dr. Martin could check on him. Paul looked up at Roy and confirmed that Landry was dead, a bullet wound to the chest. Paul then made his way over to Adam. Unwilling to move Emily, Paul reached out and felt Adam's neck for a pulse. The silence was deafening as everyone waited. Paul pulled Adam's right hand out from under Emily, and a small pistol fell to the ground. Stunned, Roy picked it up and looked at Ben. Ben nodded in confirmation. "Adam had it in his sleeve. He wanted to be prepared for anything." Ben looked back at his son's pale face and closed eyes. "Paul?" His emotions barely held at bay.

Paul Martin looked up into his friend's pleading eyes. "I've got a pulse, but it's weak. I need to get him to my office immediately. He's losing blood somewhere."

Hoss came out of nowhere. "Miss Emily. I gotta pick my brother up." He looked at his father for help to get Emily off of Adam. Theodore took her shoulders and pulled her away. She turned and collapsed into his arms. "Come, Emily. I'll stay with you." Henry came to the other side and between the two men they helped her into a waiting carriage. Hoss put Adam into another carriage and rode with him to Paul Martin's office on the other side of town.

In Paul's office, the family sat and stood in the waiting room. Henry held his daughter tightly; her quiet sobs the only sound in the room. Joe and Hoss leaned against the door way ready to spring into action. Ben and Theodore sat near Emily and Henry. No one spoke or moved. It had been nearly an hour since Paul had chased everyone out of his surgery.

Finally, the door down the hall opened and Paul entered the waiting area. Ben, Joe and Hoss gathered around him as the others looked up from where they sat.

"Adam's going to be fine. He had a deep cut on his left arm that was the source of the blood loss. Some muscle tissue and nerves were damaged as well but no permanent damage. He'll regain full use of his arm within a few weeks. He had some bruising in his chest area where the gun rebounded when it went off. That will heal as well."

No one knew who should speak first. Finally, Emily stood and asked in a shaky voice, "Can I see him, please?"

"For just a minute. He's barely conscience and he needs to rest. I think he'll be able to return home tomorrow."

As Paul escorted Emily down the hall, everyone else followed. It was against Paul's better judgement, but knowing the Cartwrights as well as he did, he knew he had to let them all into the room together.

Emily moved immediately to Adam's right side. She gently touched his hand and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. His eyes fluttered open. He saw his family standing around the foot of the bed then shifted his eyes upward to look into Emily's blue-gray eyes. Those eyes gave him the strength to smile weakly. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. You gave me quite a scare, Adam. Do we need to talk about playing the hero?"

Adam tried to laugh but his chest hurt too much. Emily placed a finger over his lips and she whispered to him, "Just rest. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you."

Adam nodded and strained to speak. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and drifted into a healing sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Confident that Adam would be alright, Hoss and Joe returned to the ranch with Theodore and Henry. Ben remained with Emily to help with Adam's care until Dr. Martin cleared him to return home.

The day after Adam was attacked by Landry, Dr. Martin pronounced him fit to go home. Adam had his left arm in a sling to prevent reopening the wound and to allow the muscle and nerves to heal. His chest was still bruised from the reverberation of the gunshot but it was not as sore. Emily had been true to her word. She was by his side when he awoke the previous evening. After that, she finally agreed to rest and let Ben take over the night watch.

Roy had arrived early the next morning to announce that Landry would be buried in the cemetery outside of town and that his agent had been captured in Carson City. He confessed to slipping the lock pick and knife to Landry. The judge sentenced him to 5 years in prison for helping a dangerous criminal to escape and being indirectly linked to the attempted murder on a private citizen.

Adam and Emily looked at each other after that information from Roy and agreed that it was finally over. Adam pulled Emily closer to him and stole a kiss in front of everyone there.

As Ben was getting the carriage ready to take Adam and Emily home, a man from the train depot came up to him with two young ladies following behind him. "Mr. Cartwright, these two women say they are looking for Emily Carter. I told them she was with your family here in town. So I brought them here, hoping you hadn't left yet."

Ben turned and thanked the station master. "Ladies, I'm Ben Cartwright. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Cartwright, are you the father of Adam Cartwright?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Carla Peters and this is Elsa Swenson. We are friends of Emily Carter and we have come to help with the wedding."

Just then Emily came out of the doctor's office to tell Ben that Adam was ready to leave and needed assistance. She saw Carla and Elsa standing on the sidewalk and ran to greet them. After several minutes of hugs, tears and chattering, Emily explained to Ben who they were. Ben assisted the ladies into the carriage then he went to get Adam.

The ride home was filled with Emily bringing her friends up to date with the news about Jason Landry's death and the plans for the wedding. Once they reached the Ponderosa, Adam retreated to his room for some much needed rest. Emily went up with him to see if she could help in anyway.

Adam smirked and spoke gently, "My dear, since we're not married yet, I'm afraid there isn't much you can do right now. Why don't you go downstairs and be with your friends. Send Pa up. He can help me change."

Emily pouted a bit then headed to the door. "Okay Adam, but after Sunday, I'll be the one to help you with any need you have." She winked and blew him a kiss.

Adam smiled and realized that was only a few days away. His body reacted to the thought of finally having Emily all to himself. Adam was so lost in thought he didn't hear Ben enter. Ben saw the distant expression on his son's face and the slight flush. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Emily said you needed my help. What can I do for you?"

Adam jumped slightly and blushed a bit more. "I need help getting my boots off so I can settle into bed. I don't think I'll change right now. I assume lunch will be ready soon?"

"Yes, Hop Sing is working on it. He said he'd bring a tray up for you." Ben tugged on one of Adam's boots as he spoke.

"No need, Pa. I'll come down. It'll be easier for me to eat at the table than in bed. I'll rest some more this afternoon, I promise."

Ben removed the other boot and helped Adam lay back against the pillows. He saw a grimace escape across Adam's face but said nothing. He knew Adam was going to push through his recovery so the wedding could commence as scheduled. Once Adam was resting, Ben headed back down stairs to work on the accounts.

Emily had rejoined her friends downstairs. They were sitting by the fire and talking about the wedding plans. Ben settled at his desk with a cup of coffee and tried to work on the books. With the constant chattering and giggles coming from the seating area, he finally gave up and instead lit his pipe and settled back to watch the young ladies pass the time in deep discussion about the wedding, Adam, then the attack and back to the wedding. Savoring his pipe, he couldn't figure out how anyone could talk that much and still have things to say.

After lunch Adam excused himself to return to his room for more rest. Ben could tell he wasn't feeling as strong as he appeared. Joe and Hoss moved out of Hoss' room and into the bunk house so Carla and Elsa could share Hoss' room. Hop Sing spent time getting it ready. By late afternoon the ladies had gone to their room to unpack and rest before dinner. Ben and Henry had entered into a chess match. Emily went to the barn to spend some time with her horse and to think about the current happenings. She needed to put everything into perspective. Theodore followed her out and found her grooming the black horse and humming to herself. He knocked on the door frame to get Emily's attention.

"Mind if I join you? I just needed some fresh air."

Emily giggled. "Well, you may not find it here. The stalls need to be cleaned out."

Theodore sniffed the air and chuckled. "I guess you're right. But I don't mind the smells. That's a fine horse Adam gave you. She looks strong and yet she's so calm."

"She is that. I'm glad she's calm. I enjoy spending time with her." Emily began to work on the mane and tail. Theodore watched just how carefully she groomed her horse.

"I guess the two of you are becoming good friends. Have you ridden her yet?"

"Only once, briefly. Adam promised we'd have our horses with us next week wherever we stay after the wedding. He wants us to go riding." Her voice was very quiet and she looked wistfully at the air as she realized that in a few days she would be married to the man inside the house. A man she'd only met last Spring.

Theodore moved closer to Emily and put an arm around her. She shuddered then turned into him and began to sob. He took the comb out of her hand and just held her until she stopped crying. When she had calmed down he led her to a large box and sat down with her.

After she dried her eyes, she stared at the floor of the barn. Theodore just waited to see what she wanted to say.

"I guess I'm overwhelmed, Theodore. So much has happened and I just can't seem to sort it all out. I can't believe Jason is dead, that all of that is over. I don't have to be afraid he'll show up somewhere again." She paused to maintain control of her emotions. Theodore squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

"And now Adam's hurt. When I think of how that could have …." Theodore took Emily's chin and turned her to face him.

"Don't even go there Emily. It's natural to think of the what-ifs but you have a lot to rejoice over and that is what you need to focus on, my dear." He wiped away a small tear from her cheek and smiled at her. "You're getting married in a few days to a wonderful young man. He loves you very deeply. I'm going to miss you but I can console myself that you are going to be very happy and that I will see you on occasion."

Emily nodded and quickly looked a bit chagrined. "Oh, Theodore, with all that has happened with Adam and I, I haven't had time to talk to you about my job. I'm so sorry. I wanted for us to discuss it. I don't know what you're …" Theodore began to laugh and tried to quiet Emily's ramblings.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Emily. How I am going to miss you but don't you worry about a thing at the office. I knew when Adam was staying with us that you two were destined to be together. I've already prepared myself that you would not be working for me much longer. You may be gone from Sacramento but never from my heart." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I expect to see you several times a year either here or in Sacramento. You see, I've decided to partially retire. I'll only work a couple of days a week. Mr. Thompson is perfect for taking over the practice so perhaps in a couple of years I'll sell the practice to him and retire completely."

Emily looked shocked at that revelation. "But Theodore, what will you do? I can't imagine you not practicing law."

"I won't give it up completely. Adam gave me a wonderful idea. I could 'hire' myself out when someone needs some advice or needs a quick contract drawn up. I liked the idea so I've been planning this for the last couple of months."

Emily smiled and gave Theodore a big hug. "I haven't told you yet. After Adam and I return from our trip in May I'm going to work part time for Hiram Wood. He wants me to help him with contracts and general office maintenance. Adam is all for it. He's even planning to open an office in town to handle architectural and engineering jobs." Emily looked around the barn almost as if seeing it for the first time.

"You know, Theodore, I think I too am ready to move on to a new life. I'm happy here and I know I'll be even happier with Adam beside me. Am I making any sense?"

Theodore drew her into a big hug. "You are making perfect sense, Emily. Now how about we go back to the house where the air is a bit fresher and see if that young man of yours is awake and up to a checkers match?"

Emily laughed at that idea and walked back to the house with Theodore. She felt at peace and ready for all that lay ahead in her new life.

Joe and Hoss were in the bunkhouse settling in. Most of it was empty since the Ponderosa only had a skeleton crew working during the winter. The brothers chose two bunks away from the other hands due to Hoss' snoring. Hoss stretched out on his bunk and put his hands behind his head, deep in thought. Joe was making up his bunk when Hoss asked him what he thought about Emily's friends.

"Hey Joe. What do ya think of them gals up at the house? That Elsa seems mighty smart and perty too. I ain't never seen blonde hair that light before. And her blue eyes are lighter than mine. Did you know that her parents are from Sweden like my Mama was? I sure do want to know more about that."

Joe finished his bunk and sat down on it. "Yeah, she's pretty enough, but Carla is so much fun. She laughs at everything I say. Did you see her brown eyes sparkle at lunch today when she talked about the first time Adam picked up Emily at the law office? And her red hair is so pretty; it just goes with her personality. I hope I get to sit with her at dinner tonight."

Both brothers listened to each other but were also lost in their own thoughts about the girl they liked best.

"Ya know Joe, we ain't gonna have much time with these gals. They're gonna be mighty busy the next couple of days with the weddin' an all. Then I think they're leavin' the day after that."

"So what do you think we ought to do Hoss?" Joe perched a foot on the edge of his bunk and rested his arm and chin on his knee.

"Don't reckon I know. I guess we'll just have to find anytime we can to spend with 'em."

"Yeah, that won't be easy." Joe grew quiet as he pondered what Hoss had said. A loud snap of Joe's fingers brought Hoss out of his thoughts. "I've got it. Let's make sure we sit by them at dinner tonight and then we can talk with them afterward too. I think I'll try to take Carla for a buggy ride tomorrow and maybe you can do the same with Elsa. Plus we'll have time at the wedding to dance with them and then talk some more that evening after Adam and Emily leave. We just have to be ready to grab the opportunities."

Hoss thought about what Joe said and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Little brother, I think you've got somethin' there. That just might work."

Just then they heard the bell ringing on the porch.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Let's go Joe. See you later fellas."

Hoss and Joe waved to the hands as they left he bunkhouse for the main house. Each one was in a hurry to get to the table so they could sit by their chosen gal.

As everyone sat down, Ben, Adam, and Emily all noticed the particular seating arrangements of Hoss and Elsa, and Joe and Carla. Father and son smiled knowingly at each other. Emily raised her eyebrows and leaned toward Adam whispering, "Did they plan this?"

Adam whispered back with a smirk on his face, "I'm sure they did."

Ben cleared his throat to get their attention then said the blessing for the meal. The dinner conversation was lively as they discussed a few plans for the next two days and when their guests were leaving after the wedding. It turned out that all the guests of the Ponderosa were leaving on the same train the day after the wedding. Hoss and Joe eyed each other communicating thoughts of their earlier conversation.

When Hop Sing brought out dessert, he hesitated for a moment looking at Ben.

"Yes, Hop Sing?"

"Hop Sing like to announce that a very special dinner will be served on night before wedding in honor of Miss Emily and Mister Adam." The family cook and friend bowed slightly and smiled broadly. "It Hop Sing wedding gift for couple."

Everyone showed great enthusiasm. Adam grinned and nodded his acceptance to Hop Sing.

"Thank you Hop Sing. We will look forward to it very much." Hop Sing went back to the kitchen with a lighter step and big grin.

During the evening Joe and Hoss found time to visit with Carla and Elsa. The girls seemed to enjoy the attention and had agreed to plans go on separate rides around the Ponderosa the next morning. Ben talked with Henry and Theodore about their differences in their backgrounds in law. Adam and Emily sat off by themselves talking very quietly. Ben noticed that all through the evening Adam, though taking part in the conversations, was reserved. His eyes were dull and distant. Knowing his son well, Ben knew something serious was bothering Adam. He decided to speak with him soon in hopes of preventing an upheaval before the wedding.

Around nine o'clock that night everyone decided to head to bed after all the turmoil of the previous days. Emotions were now shifting from Landry and the trial to the excitement of the Adam and Emily's wedding. They all knew they needed to get as much rest as possible.

After Emily and Adam said good night to each other in the hallway, they went to their rooms. Emily changed and settled into bed quickly. As she relaxed and started to drift off to sleep she realized that in just a few more nights she would not be sleeping alone. That thought elicited so many wonderful feelings she almost couldn't fall asleep. Her last thought as sleep overtook her was of her laying in Adam's arms on their wedding night.

Across the hall Adam was wide awake. His injured arm was throbbing and his hand was tingling. He was trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. He refused to take the Laudanum since it gave him bad dreams. He had enough dark thoughts, he didn't need any help from the medicine. As much as he tried. those events from the summer kept haunting him and he couldn't figure out why. Now that Landry was dead all his thoughts should have been on Emily and the wedding. He was very excited about that but he couldn't shake the fears and guilt that keep coming into his mind. An hour later Adam finally fell into a fitful sleep, confused scenes and mixed up images of people haunting his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now just two days before the wedding and Adam was feeling restless. His arm was getting better but he still made himself rest to make sure he was ready for the wedding. and afterwards. The day was sunny and warmer than usual for the end of December. Adam took advantage of it to get some fresh air. He positioned himself on the porch where he could watch the horses in the corral. He readjusted the sling so he could rest his arm on the arm of the chair. It was a quiet afternoon with everyone involved in other activities. Joe had agreed to take the ladies into town to do some shopping for the wedding. Ben and Theodore were locked in a vicious chess match with Henry watching and trying not to comment, and Hoss was in the forge making new horse shoes.

Although Adam felt stronger since his injury, he felt drained, too. He still couldn't get a good night's rest. Between the sleep loss and the enforced rest he was becoming more and more irritable. Adam was doing his best to control his edginess with having so many people in the house but after receiving some looks from his father he knew he wasn't succeeding. With the wedding so close Adam was now concerned that Emily would pick up on his dark feelings and misinterpret them. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil all the excitement for her. Adam hoped that maybe some peace and quiet on the porch would allow him time to sort things out.

Adam watched the horses in the corral. They too were enjoying the warmer weather and seemed to be glad to be out of their stalls. He was pleased that their horses had accepted Emily's horse. It just occurred to him that it had been that way with Emily and his family. Having only known her for less than a month, his family had accepted her readily. He shook his head as he pondered that idea.

"They are magnificent horses, Adam. Such a pleasure to watch."

Startled, Adam looked around to see Henry with a tray of coffee and pie.

"Hop Sing asked me to bring these out. He said it was to keep you warm and give you strength."

Adam smiled. Hop Sing hovered like a mother hen over anyone who was under the weather.

"I don't know about strength, but I'll accept some warm coffee. Thank you. Would you like to join me, Henry?"

"I'd love to. That chess match inside is turning deadly. I'd rather be out here watching the horses."

Adam chuckled but didn't feel the mirth. "Stay as long as you like." Adam poured the coffee while Henry served the pie.

The two men sat quietly while they enjoyed their afternoon snack. Once finished, Adam began sipping his coffee. He glanced at Henry who seemed uneasy about something.

Adam shifted in his chair so he could face Henry better. "Henry, is something on your mind?"

Henry looked at Adam with a sheepish expression. "I didn't realize I was so readable. I've been pondering something and I don't know if I should even bring it up now in light of the recent events with Jason Landry. Perhaps it's best just to let all that stay behind us now that Landry is dead."

Adam was willing to do that, and probably would have with anyone else, but he wanted to be as open with his future father-in-law as he could be. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind. I do want to put all this behind us but if you have unresolved issues it would be best to speak about them."

Henry went through several facial expressions as he tried to decide how to ask his question to Adam. He suspected it could be a sensitive subject. "Adam, I want you to know how much I am in your debt for all you did to help my daughter recover from Landry's attack on her. It shows just how much you care for her. I can't seem to find the best way to ask this but just to say it. Please forgive me if it comes across as insensitive or accusative. That is not my intention." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How much contact did you have with Emily at the time of the attack? Where were you when she was attacked? Could this attack have been prevented?"

Henry watched Adam's face grow dark. It was the same shadow he'd seen cross Adam's face on the day they had met, only more intense. He suddenly realized he had opened up a deep wound and now regretted asking at all. "Adam, I'm sorry. I said something wrong. Perhaps it is best to leave it in the past, as you suggested."

"No Henry. You need to know this. I assume by your questions that Emily hasn't told you everything about that time."

"She has talked about the attack but nothing more. Is there more?"

"To answer your questions, she and I knew each other pretty well. We had been seeing each other for about two months. My family had joined me in Sacramento for business and Emily had gone to San Francisco with Theodore on business. I spent a day in San Francisco trying to find out more about Landry. When I was done I tried to find Emily but we kept missing each other. I had to get back to Sacramento that evening. My family was celebrating having just won a lucrative contract and we were leaving the next day for home. I don't know if the attack could have been prevented. Maybe, if I had stayed at the hotel and waited for Emily. I was on my way back to Sacramento when she was being attacked. I was so close to being able to prevent it." All of a sudden Adam shoved back his chair and slammed his good hand down on the table. Henry jumped up not sure what Adam was going to do next. Adam pushed over other chairs and shoved them with his foot. After several minutes of fury he leaned against the wall of the house holding his injured arm tightly and gasping for breath. Ben and Theodore ran up onto the porch just in time to see Adam collapse onto a bench, still breathing hard.

Speaking to no one in particular Adam moaned, "If I had just stayed, I would have been able to prevent it. My God! I was out celebrating and having a good time when she was being hurt and threatened by that beast of a man. And she suffered for two more months while I knew nothing about it. NOTHING AT ALL!" Adam pulled himself up and looked as if he was going to attack those standing on the porch. His jaw muscles were clinching, his right hand was in a fist so tight his knuckles were white and his eyes were full of fury. No one dared to move or say anything.

Hoss ran out when he heard the commotion on the front porch. He saw Adam thrashing the furniture around and Henry had retreated to the edge of the porch, getting out of the way. Everyone stood silently until Adam had finally quit speaking. Slowly approaching him, Ben stood beside his son. He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. He encouraged his son to sit again and Ben pulled a chair closer to sit by him. "Adam. You've been carrying this burden too long. I know you were upset about not being there but…"

Adam looked at his father with anger and pain in his eyes. "Upset? Oh, that's an understatement if ever there was one, Pa. Try haunted, consumed. I was so close. I could have lost her that night. I…" He hung his head. "Oh, Pa. I could have lost her."

Ben grasped Adam's arm and squeezed it gently. "But you didn't. Adam, son, you could not have known that any of it would happen. When Inger was killed and when Marie fell from that horse, I berated myself for months so sure that I could have done something to prevent their deaths. But the truth was, there was nothing I could have done. Son bad things happen. We have to accept that. It's what we do afterwards that determines how we live and go on. You know all the circumstances surrounding those months. No one blames you for how they played out. You have to see what you have now. Look at the good you did Emily when you did see her. You have a young woman who is madly in love with you and holds no blame over you. Please son, let this anger and guilt go. Landry is the only one to blame. Not you, not anyone else." Ben was rubbing Adam's back by then to help him calm down. He felt a rumble in his son's chest that built into a weak chuckle.

" 'Landry is the only one to blame'. That's just what I've been telling Emily since September. She keeps quoting it back to me. I never realized I had quit listening." He looked up at his father and the others gathered around him. Ben saw some of the dark emotions beginning to evaporate from Adam's face. Adam stood rather shakily. Ben held on to him until he seemed stable. Without saying a word Adam left the porch and walked to the corral. He stood at the railing watching the horses. The others quietly began resetting the furniture.

Henry spoke to Ben, "Ben, please accept my deepest apologies. I knew something was bothering Adam about that attack. I had no idea it went so deep. If I'd known I wouldn't have said anything at all."

"It's alright Henry. I knew Adam was still unsettled about it. I was trying to figure out how to get him to talk to me. He is like this at times. He feels things very deeply. He has such a strong sense of morality and honor that if something happens that he believes he could have prevented, he will brood on it for a long time. Usually he'll finally come to terms with it, but sometimes it comes out like this. He'll be fine now. He just needs time to think things through and let the last wound begin to heal." Seeing Hoss head toward Adam, Ben added, "Hoss will help him get on the right path now. Those two have quite an understanding between them I can't begin to fathom."

Hop Sing came out to help clean up. "Mister Adam be ok now. Mister Hoss help him. Everyone inside before Hop Sing have sick people for wedding. Dinner ready soon.

An hour later, Joe and the girls arrived from town. They were all talking and laughing as Joe brought the carriage to a stop in front of the porch. Adam was standing at the corral alone and didn't even turn around to acknowledge the group's arrival. Joe hopped out and helped the ladies down. Each one picked up a package and headed inside. Hoss came out of the barn and helped Joe unload the carriage. Joe glanced at Adam and asked Hoss, 'Did something happen while we were gone? Adam hasn't even acknowledged we're here."

"Yeah, but it'll be ok. He and Emily just need to talk now."

Joe looked at Hoss with concern at that last comment but saw that Hoss wasn't going to say anything more.

Emily had noticed the somber atmosphere in the house then saw it again on Hoss' face when he and Joe brought in the last of the boxes. "Hoss what's going in here. Everyone seems like they just lost someone."

"Adam just lost his temper over something but he'll be fine. You need to go talk with him."

"What do you mean? Hoss tell me." She looked at him with such concern he almost had to look away.

"It's best you ask Adam."

And she did just that. She found Adam still at the corral staring at the horses. Adam didn't acknowledge her at all. "I heard you got mad while I was gone. Did you miss me that much?"

He didn't move.

"Adam talk to me. What's wrong?" She reached up and placing her hand on his far cheek she turned his head to look at her. She was not prepared to see the pain in his eyes. "Oh God Adam, what is wrong? You're scaring me. You haven't changed your mind about the wedding have you?"

Adam finally saw Emily and realized just how frightened and worried she was. He put his right hand behind her head and pulled her into an embrace. He held her until he began to relax. She pushed away and searched his eyes for any answers she could find.

Adam spoke so softly Emily had to strain to hear him. "My love, my heart and soul. I love you more than life itself. I want to marry you and we will be married day after tomorrow, I promise that." He took in a deep breath. "I have been so wrought with guilt over the fact that you were attacked by Landry while I was traveling back to Sacramento to be with my family. I should have stayed to wait for you, then perhaps Landry wouldn't have gotten to you. I'm sorry my darling that I let you down. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I …." He dropped his head.

Emily studied Adam's face through tear filled eyes. She took hold of his hand and spoke gently, "Adam, I know that all those events have been hurting you. I just didn't know how to bring it up, but I could tell every time someone else did. I was hoping that Jason's death would make it all go away, that things would heal. I see now I was wrong. You did nothing wrong and I don't blame you for not being there in July or during the summer. In fact, I was so fearful of Jason's threats against you I don't know what I would have done had you showed up then. Remember what you said to me last fall, and what I've repeated back to you since then – it's Jason's fault, not yours and not mine. He was the one who had problems and caused all this pain. I was his victim and you were a victim of circumstance. You had to be with your family and be home for that cattle drive. That is how things were meant to play out. Please tell me you've accepted that none of it was your fault. I love you and don't blame you for any of it."

Adam stared across the land to the distant mountains. "I could have lost you Emily. I came so close to losing you."

Emily turned Adam toward her, anger making her smoky blue eyes dark. "Don't you think that way, ever! I am here and here, beside you, is where I will be for a good many years, Mister! So you better get used to it."

They studied each other faces and Adam finally broke into a smile. He drew her into a big hug and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you anywhere else. I'm sorry for brooding and making you worry. I love you, my Emily."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "I love you too. Please let's promise to always talk about things and not hide them."

"I promise."

Just then, the dinner bell was sounded. Hoss' voice rang out. "Hey, you two love birds better get in here or I ain't responsible iffn you don't get anything to eat."

Emily and Adam laughed and walked to the house. He tickled her side and she poked him in the stomach. They were still laughing when they entered the house for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New Year's Eve dawned bright and cold. It was the day before the wedding of Adam Cartwright and Emily Carter. The Ponderosa house was full of energy. Hop Sing had several cousins over for the day to help with the cooking and decorating. Emily, Carla and Elsa were working on the decorations. Hoss and Joe managed to beat a hasty retreat after breakfast to check on the cattle and handle some other chores. That left Ben, Adam, Henry and Theodore to sit back and watch the controlled chaos in the house. Of course, they were called upon from time to time to help hang streamers and lanterns inside the house. By dinner time the great room had been transformed into a romantic wedding chapel. There were deep blue, silver and white streamers and ribbons interwoven with fresh greenery on the bannister and around the fireplace. Lanterns were hanging from the rafters to give a soft glow to the room. The next day more lanterns would be placed outside and the furniture would be removed from the great room so the guests could dance after the ceremony.

Adam was recovering well from his injuries. His arm was stiff and his hand was tingling but not numb. He was planning not to wear the sling for the wedding. He and Emily had spent time talking about the last of Adam's guilt and frustrations over Emily's attack. Now that Adam was able to face it, they could put it completely behind them.

Dinner that evening was a lavish affair. Everyone dressed up for the occasion. The table was set with the best china, silver and crystal. The ladies had managed to make a centerpiece for the table out of leftover colored ribbons and greenery. Hop Sing made favorite dishes for Adam as well as Emily. Ben chose some special wine to be served in honor of the occasion. When dessert was served, Hop Sing brought out a special cake. It was three layers and decorated with candles and flowers made out of frosting. He also gave some small gifts to the couple. The gifts were a Chinese tradition to bring prosperity to the bride and groom. Everyone had their fill of the cake and toasted Adam and Emily with a lifetime of blessings.

After dinner, Adam collected the coats and took his fiancée out to the front porch. As soon as the door was closed he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She didn't resist one bit. After several minutes, they separated, breathing hard, creating puffs of fog in the chilled air.

In one smooth motion he pulled a package from his jacket pocket and held it out in front of Emily. She carefully took it and looked up at Adam with a shy smile. Adam waited patiently for her to open it, taking in every subtle expression on her face.

With the wrapping off Emily carefully opened the box. She gasped, "Oh Adam it's beautiful." She reached in and gently lifted out a strand of pearls and matching drop earrings. She looked up at his beaming face. "Will you put the necklace on me, please?"

"I'd love to but it's for your wedding day. Tomorrow night I will be glad to take it off." He smiled and winked at her. She slapped his chest. "You are a rogue, Adam Cartwright." She had just closed the box when he tried to pull her into another deep kiss. She planted her hands in the center of his chest and pushed him back.

"I have something for you as well." Emily pulled a small box out of a pocket in her dress and handed it to him. Adam quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. He lifted the silver watch and chain out of the box and let out a soft whistle. After looking at the delicate engravings he turned it over and read the inscription, " 'To my heart and soul. EC to AC'. Thank you, my love. It will go well with my suit tomorrow. I shall enjoy wearing it for many years to come."

"I hope you don't' mind that I bought you a new one. I know your other one is very special to you. Wasn't it a gift from your father?"

"Yes, it is special to me. Pa gave it to me when I graduated from college. I'll still use it when I work but I've been thinking about not using it much longer. It doesn't keep time as well. This one will be a perfect replacement." Adam drew her in for a hug and kiss. Afterward he looked at her with a wicked glimmer in his eye. "I can't wait until tomorrow night when you are Mrs. Adam Cartwright, and you and I are all alone." He drew her close to him.

Emily slipped out of the embrace hoping to deter him. "I think you had better wait just twenty-four more hours, Mister." She smiled just as wickedly back over her shoulder at him then turned to walk into the yard so she could see the stars. "Just where will we be tomorrow night anyway?"

Adam sauntered up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered, "I don't know."

Emily spun around and studied his face. "You're not joking are you? It'll be our wedding night and you don't know where we will be?"

Adam couldn't hide his grin. "I really don't. A few days after we announced our engagement, Pa told me not to worry about picking a location. He said he had it all worked out."

"Adam! You trust your father to pick where we'll be? Why it could be anywhere. I hope we won't be here in the house. Oh Adam." Emily began to fret.

Adam drew her into a hug and stroked her hair to calm her. "Shh. Sweetheart I do trust my father. I think he has something very special planned as a gift for us. Please don't let this worry you. It will be the most wonderful night of your life, I can promise you that." He eased back and placed his fingers under her chin. Gently tilting her head upward he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

She broke the soft kiss and stared straight into Adam's eyes. "Of that, Mr. Cartwright, I have no doubt." She ran her fingers through his black, wavy hair and pulled his head down to hers for one more passionate kiss before they returned to the house.

Although everyone needed a good night's rest, they all stayed up to see in the New Year. Joe and Hoss had secured plenty of fireworks and everyone enjoyed seeing all the bright colors explode in the frosty sky.

Once inside, everyone bid each other good night and went to their respective rooms. Hop Sing offered to bank the fire and lock up, so his 'family' could get a good night's rest.

Before dawn, on New Year's Day, 1866, a lone figure made his way silently down the stairs to the living room. He added a log to the low burning fire to get it going, and then sat on the low table to watch the flames take hold. Just as first the kindling, then the larger logs began to burn, Adam found that his love for Emily began the same way. Had it only been seven months since that shadow had crossed his plate and he looked up into the most beautiful face he could imagine? At that time he was ready to leave his home and family, to leave behind all the bad memories of failed love and friendships, and start a new life in Sacramento or San Francisco. But that fateful lunch had changed his life forever. He knew he was falling in love with Emily Carter during that strange mealtime. Yes, she was forward for a lady, but he liked that. And he was amazed that she could trust one stranger to help her when she was fearful of being followed by another stranger. Adam soon discovered that Emily had spunk, was independent but also had a sweet innocence due to her young age. She was after all ten years his junior. They really had begun to bond during that brief lunch. Now they would be married in a few short hours. The thought made his mind whirl and his heart swell. Adam thought he'd never know such happiness and joy as what Emily had brought into his life.

A soft shuffle on the steps brought Adam out of his musings. Another figure came down stairs and silently sat in his red chair. A few minutes later, as if on cue, two men quietly entered the house and sat behind their brother on the settee. No one spoke for quite a while. It was enough to just be together in the darkened room where they had all grown up. Adam poked at the fire and sighed contentedly. Ben stood and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam stood and allowed his father to embrace him for several minutes. Hoss held his hand out to Adam who took it and pulled his bigger brother to him for a great bear hug. Joe just stood for a moment and locked eyes with his big brother. Though no words passed between them Adam could read in those green eyes the pride of his younger brother. Eventually Adam reached for his youngest brother and drew him in. They embraced the longest. All four men sat once more and kept a vigil until the first of the sun's rays fingered their way into the room.

Slowly rising Adam looked at his father and brothers, smiled and went upstairs to dress for the morning chores. Ben followed him. Joe and Hoss, already dressed, sat and watched the fire burn. It was going to be big day for everyone.

Golden streams of sunlight reached across Emily's room. The room began to brighten encouraging Emily to awaken. She sat up in bed and watched as the tendrils of light crawled across the floor. Her excitement grew with each passing moment. Finally, she couldn't sit still any longer. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs. She found Ben sitting at the table sipping his coffee. Sweet breads, eggs and ham, as well as tea and coffee, were set out for everyone to enjoy.

Ben stood as Emily walked across the room. "Good morning my dear. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, Ben, thank you. Are we the only two up?" Emily asked as she sat down and poured some tea for herself.

"No. Adam and his brothers have already eaten and are in the barn doing chores. Well, Adam is supervising I'm sure." This got a giggle from Emily. "I haven't seen your father or Theodore yet, nor the ladies.

At that comment, all four missing persons arrived for the light breakfast. Everyone ate quietly then departed to get started on their assigned tasks for the morning. There was still furniture to move and decorating to finish. By mid-morning, Cora arrived and the four ladies disappeared upstairs to begin helping Emily get ready for her wedding. The men finished preparing the great room and by eleven o'clock were getting ready as well.

Adam was attempting to put a pin in his cravat when there was a firm knock on his bedroom door.

He jumped and dropped the pin on the dresser. "Darn! Come in."

Having retrieved the pin, he cocked his head to see his brothers and father walk in. While Joe and Hoss made themselves comfortable on Adam's bed, Ben immediately saw the problem his eldest son was having and went to help. He took the pin from Adam and placed it on the cravat.

"Thanks Pa. Since my left hand doesn't work too well yet, I kept dropping the pin."

"You're welcome, Son. How does that look? Is it in the right place?"

Adam nodded and reached for his jacket. Slipping it on he stood back to view himself in the mirror. Ben also studied his son. He couldn't help but be amazed at how handsome his son was in his formal wedding suit. He looked around the room and realized he had three very handsome sons.

Adam caught his father's expression and guessed at his musings. "It's easy to see where we get the looks from, Pa." He gave a lopsided smile and reached to adjust his father's black string tie. The four men stood together and studied each other in the mirror. Ben had on his navy blue suit with silver vest, Hoss had purchased a black suit for the occasion, and Joe was in his favorite blue suit. Adam stood in the middle in his charcoal gray morning coat, light gray waistcoat, white silk shirt with a black cravat, and his black pinstripe trousers. His last step was to place his new watch in the pocket of the waistcoat. Taking a deep breath, he deemed himself ready.

"Well, big brother, are ya sure about all this?" Hoss had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, Adam. If you want to change your mind, I'm available to take your place." Joe grinned and ducked as Adam teasingly swung at him.

"I'm very sure. And you two better get downstairs and see to our guests."

His brothers patted him on his back and left the room.

Ben reached out to smooth Adam's jacket and cleared his throat. Adam turned to see his father's solemn yet proud face. "Adam, you've found a wonderful young woman and I'm so proud of the man you've become. I feel certain your mother is celebrating as well." He couldn't go on.

Adam placed his hand on his father's arm. "I know Pa. I feel like she's here now." He paused to enjoy this moment with his father. "I guess we, too, better go downstairs." He moved to open the door and waited for his father to leave first. Before closing the door behind him, Adam glanced around his room letting himself finally enjoy the thought that the next time he would be in the room it would be with his wife. That brought a smile to his face as he pulled the door closed and headed downstairs with his father.

Emily had never had so much fun getting dressed before. She had three good friends helping her get into her mother's wedding dress. Next the ladies worked their magic with her dark hair by sweeping it up off the sides and back, working in ivory colored ribbons and curling soft tendrils of hair near her face and neck. Now Emily stood in front of a large mirror in awe of her transformation. Carla placed the pearls from Adam around Emily's neck and Elsa held out the earrings for Emily to put on. Everyone sighed deeply when they viewed the bride.

Emily turned side to side to get the best view of her dress. It was dark ivory silk with embroidered flowers on the full skirt. The bodice was gently off the shoulders with short sleeves and had embroidered lace around the neckline and sleeves. Her mother had worn it when she was married in 1839.

"I just can't believe this day is finally here." Emily turned and gathered her friends to her. "Elsa and Carla, I want to thank each of you for being my friend and standing by me this year. Cora I'm so pleased with the work you did on my mother's dress and to have you as a friend here." She hugged each one.

Cora tried to refocus everyone. "Now, let's not get too sentimental. Let me go check to see if it's time to go down stairs." As she opened the door, Henry appeared.

"Hello, Cora. It's nearly time for the ceremony to begin. Might I have a word with my daughter?"

"Of course. She's ready. Come girls. Let's wait in the hall."

Henry stood aside to let the ladies out of the room, and then he entered and closed the door. He froze when Emily turned toward him. Finding his voice he smiled. "You are beautiful, my daughter. You are the spitting image of your mother when I married her." Henry moved forward and took Emily's hands in his.

"You know I had a speech all prepared but now I find myself without words. That's not a good thing for an attorney, but might it be allowed for the proud father of a beautiful bride? I cannot believe you are about to be married. When I learned about your beau I felt you had found a strong man to care for you. But when I found out he wasn't from the city but a rancher in Nevada I had my concerns. It would be such a different lifestyle for you." He took Emily's face in his hands. "But I couldn't have been more wrong. You have found true love, like your mother and I had. Adam Cartwright is a wonderful man and I am very pleased to have him as my son-in-law. I know you will be happy my child." He gently kissed her cheek and drew her into a hug.

"Papa, I love you more than anything and I'm so pleased that you have accepted Adam." Father and daughter cherished the quiet moments before the ceremony. There was a gentle knock and Cora appeared. "It's time." Picking up her bouquet of greenery and blue, silver and white ribbons, Emily entered the hall with her father. Elsa in her deep blue gown and Carla in her forest green gown waited at the top of the stairs for the music to begin. Emily smiled at her father, knowing the next time she'd see him she would be Mrs. Adam Cartwright.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'd like to thank all of you who have kept up with the Emily series and this particular story. Your reading and commenting is much appreciated. Now without further delay, here is the final chapter. Enjoy the wedding!_

Chapter 9

In the great room turned wedding chapel, Adam and his family chatted with their guests. Best wishes were offered by Roy Coffee, Paul Martin, and several good friends and neighbors. Precisely at two o'clock, Pastor Dave Calhoun quietly brought the family and friends together to face the foot of the stairs and indicated their places to stand. Adam stood by Dave at the bottom of the stairs. Ben was closest to Adam with Joe and Hoss beside him. Seeing the young ladies at the top of the stairs, Dave signaled to the musicians to begin playing. Elsa descended first and stood near the fireplace, next to Theodore and Cora. Carla walked down second and stood beside Elsa. The music swelled and everyone turned to look toward the stairs. With her left arm resting in the crook of her father's elbow, Emily slowly descended the steps. When she saw Adam she blushed as she noted how handsome he looked. Adam's breath was taken away as he beheld the beauty of his bride. At the bottom of the stairs, Henry turned Emily around to stand beside Adam facing the Pastor who was now standing on the bottom step. She stole a glance at Adam to her right who returned it with a smile.

The Pastor waited for the music to finish then looked up to address the guests, "Dear guests, friends and neighbors. On behalf of the Carter and Cartwright families it is my pleasure to welcome you to the wedding celebration of Emily Louise Carter and Adam Stoddard Cartwright."

Glancing toward Henry Carter, the Pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man in holy matrimony?"

Henry answered, "I do." He took Emily's right hand and joined it with Adam's right hand. He then kissed his daughter on the cheek and took a step back.

Turning to Adam, Pastor Dave spoke, "Adam, do you take Emily for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Adam looked at Emily. He winked and replied in a strong voice, "I do."

Turning to Emily, Pastor Dave spoke, "Emily, do you take Adam to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Emily smiled at Adam and replied in a quiet voice, "I do."

"Adam and Emily, you have declared your consent before God. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings."

"Adam and Emily have chosen to exchange rings as a symbol of their love for each other." As Ben and Carla handed the rings to the Pastor, Adam cocked an eyebrow in question about the number of rings. Holding the rings in his open hand Pastor Dave spoke, "May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity."

He held his hand out to Adam who took Emily's ring and placed it on her left finger saying, "Emily, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Pastor Dave held his hand out to Emily who picked up Adam's ring. She placed it on his left finger and looked into his perplexed face. She smiled and spoke in a stronger, more certain voice, "Adam, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The Pastor held his right hand out over the couple and prayed, "Our Father in Heaven, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon this man and this woman, whom we bless in your Name; so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant they have made between themselves, and may they ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to your laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

He took both their right hands in his, saying, "Those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder."

Speaking to the guests, "Forasmuch as Adam and Emily have consented to be together in Holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce they are Man and Wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He paused for a moment, the spoke again, with a grin, "You may kiss the bride."

Adam immediately took Emily in his arms and gave her a long, deep kiss. After a proper moment Ben, who was right behind Adam, quietly cleared his throat. Adam broke the embrace and he and Emily looked around a bit sheepishly.

Pastor Dave quickly recovered and quietly congratulated the newly married couple, then asked them to turn to face the guests.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, Mister and Missus Adam Cartwright."

The guests erupted with shouts of great joy and quite a few "It's about time" comments, and everyone rushed to welcome and congratulate the newlyweds. Hop Sing discreetly brushed a lone tear from his eye and grinned as he instructed his helpers to go to their stations and prepare for serving the guests.

After the guests had had a chance to greet the newlyweds, Ben stepped up on the hearth and tapped a glass with a knife. Everyone quieted down and turned to listen to their host.

"Adam and Emily will you please join me up front? Champagne is being brought out for everyone so we may offer toasts to Adam and Emily. Afterward please enjoy the offerings of food and drink as well as dancing."

After everyone had received their champagne Ben offered the first toast. He looked at his son and new daughter-in-law and began to speak but suddenly couldn't. Clearing his throat he began again in a more husky voice. "Adam and Emily, I had a toast all prepared but I suddenly find myself speechless."

There was some light laughter from the guests and Roy called out. "First time I've known Ben Cartwright to be at a loss for words." Everyone had to laugh at that, even Ben. "Thank you Roy for that observation."

Ben turned back to his son. "Adam I've already told you how proud I am of the man you've grown to be and now you have made me even more so by choosing this lovely, strong, gentle woman for your wife. To Adam and Emily, may God bless your love and make it grow every day. And hopefully, into some grandchildren! "As Adam lovingly glared at his father for that last comment, Ben held his glass up and everyone joined in the toast.

After several more toasts, the couple moved to the table to cut the wedding cake and shared pieces of it with each other. The musicians began to play a waltz. Adam took Emily's hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance with my lovely wife?" Emily nodded and curtsied slightly; afraid to speak with all the emotions she was feeling. Adam led her onto the dance floor and together they floated around the room as husband and wife.

A couple of hours later, Emily was sitting near the steps waiting for Adam to bring her some food and punch. He arrived and together they ate quietly. After he set the dishes aside he noticed she was fingering her rings, one on each hand. Adam touched her arm and Emily looked up into his soft hazel eyes. Her blue eyes were misty.

"Are you alright Emily?"

"Yes, Adam, I just…I guess…oh Adam I'm sorry about the ring. I should have told you ahead of time. I wanted to surprise you. I …."

Adam quickly put his arm around her and drew her near. "Shh, my love. I was surprised but I have to admit I like the idea." He put his left hand over hers where she could see the ring. "It's growing on me. To me it means you and I are even more bonded. We both have made the same vows and why not let the world know that we belong to each other." He gave her a big dimpled grin.

Emily couldn't help but smile back. "You're sure? Really?"

He kissed her cheek. "Really."

"And you don't mind if I move my engagement ring to my right hand? Both rings are so lovely I think they should be worn separately."

"I don't mind. You do what you are comfortable with." Adam heard the music change and new the party was drawing to a close. He and Emily stood. He escorted her to the dance floor for one last dance.

After the guests had departed, Ben called everyone into the room. Chairs had been placed in a semi-circle so everyone could sit after a long afternoon of socializing and dancing. Ben stood by the fireplace and announced that Adam and Emily would be receiving a couple of wedding gifts at that moment. He nodded to Henry.

Stepping up, Henry offered an envelope to Emily. She opened it and shared the contents of the letter with Adam. It was a letter written by her mother before she died. In the letter her mother mentioned that on Emily's wedding day she was to receive a special hope chest of linens that had belonged to Emily's mother and grandmother. They included bedding, quilts and table coverings. Emily covered her mouth in shock as tears began to flow. She stood and hugged her father until she calmed down. She nodded to Adam who stood and told everyone about the letter.

Henry addressed his daughter with an emotion filled voice, "I have waited for this day for so long, my child. When I return to New York I will arrange to have the trunk shipped out here."

Emily looked at her father then Adam. Adam nodded his agreement. "Papa, Adam and I are taking our honeymoon in March. We'll be in Boston and New York. Why don't you wait and we can bring the trunk back with us then."

"My dear that is a wonderful surprise and a good plan." He kissed her on the top of her head and shook hands with Adam.

Ben stood again and held a small box in his hands. "Adam and Emily, this is a gift from your brothers and myself." He handed the box to Adam.

Adam opened it and pulled out a key. Puzzled he held it up and asked, "A key? What does it go to?"

"After you told us you were getting married, Joe had an idea and Hoss and I agreed. Do you remember our old cabin, the first house we built here on the Ponderosa?" Adam nodded but had a frown on his face as he recalled the long ago memories. "Well, Joe suggested we fix it up for you and Emily to use on your wedding night and longer if you wish."

Adam looked at Joe with raised eyebrows. "It was your idea?"

Joe grinned, "You don't own the market on good ideas, older brother."

Ben continued, "So for the last three weeks your brothers, the hands and some friends from town have been repairing and decorating the cabin. Hop Sing has stocked it full of easy to fix meals and supplies, and there is a proper shelter for your horses, so you can go riding."

Adam was speechless. He looked at each of his bothers who grinned back, and at his father whose smile reached clear to his deep brown eyes. "Thank you. All three of you. I can't believe it's still standing. I haven't seen it in years."

Hoss chimed in, "Oh it's still there big brother. You may have lost interest in it but Joe and I have been keepin' it up pretty well over the years."

Emily laid her hand on Adam's arm to get his attention. "Adam what is this cabin you all are talking about? Is it where we will be tonight? How far away is it?"

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Of course you wouldn't know the story. Hoss would you do the honors? I don't think I can speak right now." He tried to clear his throat of all the emotions and memories.

"Sure Adam." Hoss stood and put his foot on the hearth as he thought back all those years ago. "Miss Emily the cabin is only about three or four miles from here. Now about the story, let me think a bit. If I recall Adam, you told me it was when the wagon train stopped in the area and was restockin' for the trip over the mountains to California. I was just a toddler and Adam you were about seven or so." Hoss' eyes met Ben's, "Pa, you told us you fell in love with the land here and said we was home. We left the wagon train 'cause you were able to buy a little spit of land to call our own."

Ben nodded, "That's right, Hoss. With our wagon we camped on the land for a long time but I knew winter was coming so I found some men willing to help me and with Adam's ideas we built a little two-room cabin. Just big enough to give us shelter for the winter." Ben chuckled, "Little did I know we'd be in that cabin for a few years.

Hoss looked at Adam and Joe. "Anyways, Pa finally got this house built, married Marie and Joe came along. Adam and I would go up to the cabin from time to time to play and later to hunt. When Joe got big enough we took him too. It was a great place to play, camp, and use as a base for huntin'. Adam started doing repairs on it and when Joe and I got big enough we helped to keep it up."

Joe joined in, "Yeah I remember after one brutal winter we found part of the roof caved in, but none of us had the heart to tear it down. Pa, you said it was part of who we were so Adam came up with new ideas to make the roof stronger. We fixed it that summer and never had a problem since."

"Yeah, and after Adam came back from college we spent our first weekend up there together in four years. Adam, that's when you came up with some of them other ideas to make the cabin stronger and easier to live in. Well when you got busy with the ranch and all them trips you been taken, Joe and I agreed to keep the cabin in good shape. So you see we didn't have to do too much to get it ready fer you two." Hoss looked away blushing a bit.

Smiling, Ben put his hands on the couple's shoulders. "So it is our gift to you. Enjoy it for as long as you like and anytime you like."

Adam cleared his throat and took Emily's hand. He studied her face. It held excitement and understanding at all the memories. Smiling at his family he spoke clearly, "Thank you Pa, Joe, Hoss. You can be assured it will be well, used….um…taken care of."

Hop Sing entered at that time to tell everyone that food was available if anyone was hungry. He had also made a basket for Adam and Emily to take with them when they were ready to leave.

The sky behind the house was glowing with fiery oranges and yellows as the sun made its final decent on a joyous day. Most everyone had moved to the table to eat. Adam whispered to Emily, "Are you ready to see the cabin?"

She blushed and nodded, absentmindedly stroking his hand. Adam went to his father to let him know they would be leaving as soon as he could hitch up the buggy. Joe overhead and mentioned that he and Hoss would see to it. They agreed to bring the riding horses up the next day about lunch time and pick up the buggy.

Adam then escorted Emily upstairs to gather what they would need for the next few days.

As the sky glowed in shades of rose, scarlet and amethyst against the billowing clouds, Adam pulled the buggy up to the front of the cabin. For a moment he was seventeen years old again. It was the last time he, Hoss and Joe would be together for four years. They had decided to spend one more night at the cabin before Adam left for Boston a few days later. A warm hand rested on his arm and Adam saw not his brothers' faces but his wife's loving face looking back at him.

He smiled warmly and jumped out of the buggy. Reaching for Emily, he helped her to the ground. Arm in arm they strolled up to the door. Adam put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. It swung silently open to reveal an inviting sitting area and modest fireplace. With no forethought of his injury he lifted Emily into his arms and carried her over the threshold. She squealed with delight. Once inside he set her back on her feet gently and took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, her cheek, her neck and her shoulder. She ran her hands through his dark, wavy hair and down his back. Adam took her face in his hands and let his eyes drink in her angelic features.

He whispered, not wanting to break the mood. "I'll bring in the bags and take care of the horse and buggy. Why don't you change into something more comfortable then we'll relax for a while." He began to unfasten the buttons on the back of her wedding dress so she could slip out of it while he was outside.

The fireplace was prepared for them so Adam lit a fire and let it begin to warm the small cabin while he took care of the bags and rig.

When he finally locked the door behind him for the night, he was stunned by the transformation of the room. Emily had lit some lamps and unpacked the food basket. She had laid out food and wine on a table cloth which she spread on the floor by the fire. She had also changed into a lacy rose-colored gown and robe. Her hair was hanging in soft tresses over her shoulders as she reclined on the floor. Adam noticed she was still wearing her pearl necklace.

Adam moved toward her as his body began to react to the scene, but she stopped him with a gentle voice, "You need to change too. I've laid everything out on the bed. I'll wait for you here."

Adam moved smoothly into the back room and changed into soft pants and a robe. He also took a moment to pull the covers back on the bed, for later.

Upon re-entering the living room Adam joined Emily on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned her face to his. He kissed her gently then turned his attention to the 'picnic' before them.

"I seem to recall another indoor picnic we had except it was raining outside. If I remember correctly it too was a Sunday."

Emily giggled as she nestled her head against his shoulder, "You recall correctly. That was when you were going to teach me to ride a horse, except the weather didn't cooperate very well." She handed him a wine glass and stared into his golden hazel eyes.

For the next hour or so they nibbled on cheese, crackers, peaches, and wine. When they had their fill, Adam helped Emily put everything away and they sat on the sofa and watched the fire dance in the darkened room.

As the fire burned lower, Adam stood and took his wife's hand in his. He led her to the bedroom. Fingering the pearls around her neck he gently kissed her lips. She responded to his kiss as her hands slowly slipped inside his robe and caressed his back and shoulders. As the kisses became more passionate Adam slowly untied the bow on Emily's robe and slipped the robe off her shoulders. She untied his sash and he let his robe slide off his arms and to the floor. After a few more moments, Adam lastly removed Emily's pearl necklace and laid it gently on the bedside table. He eased her onto the bed and gave her the most wonderful night of her life.

Emily awoke with the sound of a gentle rhythm beating in her ear. She took in a deep breath and slowly moved her hand. She felt Adam's soft, dark chest hair and smiled. Slowly shifting her head to look at him she saw a pair of warm golden brown eyes smiling at her. She shifted her body to move closer to him as he tightened his arm around her and pulled the covers higher. Adam whispered into her hair, "Emily, you are my heart and soul." She tenderly caressed his brow and cheek. "And our love is now sealed with a kiss." Their lips gently came together. She laid her head back on his chest to hear his heart beating. Neither one noticed the golden tendrils of dawn reaching out to touch the soft blanket of snow that had fallen during the night.

 _The End_


End file.
